La Sombra de la Luna
by SrRubik
Summary: Cuando la princesa Luna decide ir a buscar al Rey Sombra para cumplir su mas gran sueño de gamer las cosas empiezan a tambalear un poco por lo poco que ella conoce de Sombra. Podra convertirse en algo mas que una simple amistad esa "necesidad" de Luna por alguien que si comparta sus gustos. Averiguelo leyendo este fanfic.
1. Emoción 101!

**Hey muy buenas a todos aquí SrRubik escribiendo para comenzar un segundo fanfic, además que quiero adentrarme en el mundo del romanticismo, porque me llego a gustar cuando hice el primer capítulo romántico en "Discúlpame por lo que hice" pero bueno no dejare la otra historia solo quiero darme unos días para reinventarme y comenzar con ánimos, Bueno que estoy desvariando aquí empezare con uno de los shippings que más me gustan el "LunBra" o LunaxSombra. Ojo que están humanizados, se llamara**

"**La sombra de la Luna"**

-11:30pm, Castillo de Canterlot-

(Punto de vista de Luna)

-Ah que cansado es un día lleno de papeleo, puras tonterías de parte de otras partes de Equestria que no controlamos, "Blah. Blah has esto Luna. Firma esto Luna, posa para la foto Luna, Vístete para la boda de Cadence.-

-Puras estupideces, me gustaría estar en mi cuarto pintando y terminando mis dibujos, o simplemente pasándome el nuevo advance warfare que ni lo he tocado desde que salió-

-Pero bueno que más da-

*Luna mira una foto de Sombra y ella juntos llenos de cheetos después de su última quedada para jugar algún juego*

-Hay por la luna mírate sin preocupaciones jugando con el único semental que pudiste llegar a conocer, sin preocupaciones pudiste crecer para después terminar en una princesa aburrida, debería volver a llamarlo, pero talvez este enojado porque lo desterramos de Equestria y algo asi, pero no importa talvez lo pueda hacer cambiar como fluttershy "Cambio" a Discord-

(Fuera del punto de vista)

Celestia: -¿Luna estás hablando de nuevo tu sola?-

Luna: -Estas aquí no estoy sola-Dijo con una cara de victoria.

Celestia: -Ja, muy graciosa, eh mira escucha. Oí tu conversación contigo misma hasta el punto donde empezaste a decir: "Podre cambiarlo". Por favor no trates de hacer eso, él no es bueno para ti es un pobre diablo que trato de reconquistar su reino.

Luna: -Pero es pésimo en el FIFA así que le saco ventaja-Dijo riendo

Celestia: -Yo no entiendo como no has madurado lo suficiente para darte cuenta de que él es una mala persona. Si tratas de ayudarle vas a quedar en muy mala posición si fracasas, además podrías hacer que vuelva a tratar de conquistar el reino de cristal o canterlot-Dijo algo nerviosa

-Luna: -Hermana sabes hay algo en mi puerta, ¿Lo llegas a ver?-

Celestia: -Dejame ver *Se queda viendo la puerta*-Oye aquí no hay nada-

Luna: -Exacto-*cierra la puerta*-Ahora si me permites voy a ver la convención que planifico valve, a ver si por el amor del tetris da por fin fecha para el HL3-

Celestia: -Tú y tus tontos videojuegos, ¿nunca crecerás verdad?-

Luna: -No porque yo soy como Peter Pan excepto en que yo soy mujer-

Celestia: -Hasta mañana por la mañana entonces, Luna Pan-Dijo soltando una carcajada

*11:30am jardines del castillo de Canterlot*

(PDV de luna)

-Bueno, debo calmarme por fin dijeron algo los de valve. Van a dar una conferencia en privado para por fin dar una noticia muy importante, debo ir rápidamente hacia donde van a dar la conferencia y entrar como la princesa que soy-

(Fuera del PDV)

Luna: -¡Guardias!, Ateeeeención. ¡Firme!-

Algunos guardias presentes: -Si mi alteza-

Luna: -Quiero un equipo de por lo menos 4 guardias que me lleven a "San Sementalópolis y rápido-Dijo en un tono de voz muy serio.

Guardias: -Si su alteza-Dijeron sin rechistar.

*Despues de 2 horas de viaje llega Luna a su destino, la convención privada de Valve*

Luna: -Muy bien quiero que me compréis una entrada y que aseguréis el perímetro-

Guardias: -¡Si su alteza!

Luna: -Gracias chicos sois unos amores de cosas bellas-Dijo mientras a cada uno le daba un beso en la mejilla por sus gestos de buena voluntad y lealtad.

*Los guardias al ver ese gesto de amabilidad se pusieron rojos mientras le conseguían boletos a Luna*

(PDV de Luna):

-Oh por Gaben y sus 30cm de papada miren quien es-Pensó mientras se acercaba a su mas gran ídolo

(Fuera del PDV de Luna):

Luna: -Señor Gaben, encantada de conocerle soy la princesa de Canterlot-Dijo mientras le tomaba la mano en señal de buena fe.

Gaben: -¡Oh!, linda señorita déjeme quitarme el sombrero ante usted, nos honra con su visita inesperada, pensábamos que iba a llamar o a contactarnos desde Canterlot, porque pensé que no iba a venir. Menos mal de que viniste, hay algo que te regalare a ti y solo a ti-

Luna: -¿Oh que será?-Dijo emocionada

*Gaben le entrega un maletín a Luna con una sorpresa dentro*

Gaben: -Princesa Luna, por favor no lo abra hasta que llegue a Canterlot y esté jugando con su steam machine que mis chicos les dieron para que cargaran los guardias-Dijo señalando a los guardias.

Luna: -¿Es lo que creo que es?-Dijo agarrando el maletín

Gaben: -Si Luna ahí esta HL3 y sus expansiones el episodio 1 y el 2, por favor no le reveles a nadie más que a 4 personas su existencia

Luna: -Le diré a mi hermana y a Sombra. Ellos son los únicos que se interesaran de verdad-

Gaben: - Si les dices a más de 4 personas del juego, prepárate para consecuencias inesperadas-Dijo mientras Luna se despertaba en su cuarto.

(PDV de Luna):

-Qué demonios, acaso fue un sueño, esto no puede ser verdad, donde esta el maletín *Ve hacia el borde de la cama y se encuentra el maletín abierto con el CD ahí esperando a por ella, y la Steam Machine conectada.

-Muy bien es hora de pegarme una viciada increíble. *Luna pone el juego*-

(Fuera del PDV de Luna):

G-man: -Hola Princesa Luna, veo que pudo jugar, a nuestro juego. Espero que tenga un segundo jugador esperando por entrar a este maravilloso juego, ya sabe no puede jugar a este juego sin un segundo jugador, ¿Quién controlara a alyx? Bueno tiene 2 días para encontrarlo o si no tendrá que prepararse para consecuencias imprevistas-

Luna: -Muy bien G-man, hare lo que digas solo por jugar-

G-Man: -Sabia decisión mi querida Luna-

**Bueno chicos Ojala les haya gustado y les haya enganchado el tema de lo que va a tratar, ¿ahora ira luna por sombra para que juegue con ella al HL3?, pero bueno chicos dejad reviews y esas cosas y **

**Ale hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	2. Buscando a tu jugador 2

**Hey muy buenas a todos aquí SrRubik escribiendo para seguir con el fic "La sombra de la luna" parece que a algunos de ustedes les gusto el humor del fic. Pues como me emocione tanto dije "¿Pero qué demonios?" (Él que adivine de quien es la frase se gana un breve papel en el próximo capítulo puede ser su oc o lo que sea "BBLB" vamos a ello:**

-9:12am Entrada a PonyVille-

(Punto de Vista de Luna)

-Muy bien necesito a un segundo jugador pero no les puedo decir de que es el juego porque si no todo valdrá madres. Ok primero digámosle a Rainbow Dash-

*Luna va hasta la casa de Rainbow Dash*

-Luna: -Rainbow consiento tu privacidad como habitante de mi reino pero reafirmo mi autoridad de princesa entrando de todos modos-*Luna patea la puerta hasta que abre*-Muy bien ¡Dash!, ¿Dónde estás Dash?-Dijo Luna

Apple Jack: -Oh demonios, es alguien y creo que sonó a Luna, nos descubrirá. ¿Qué haremos?-

Rainbow Dash: -Shhhh-*Cerró la puerta lo más silencioso posible mientras le dice a Apple Jack*-Cariño creo que quiere algo conmigo tal vez si la ignoramos podamos hacer "jugo de manzana"-Dijo Dash con un toque de picardía.

Apple Jack: -En serio en este momento en lo único que piensas es en eso. Pues ya no más no te seguiré la corriente y no te daré la pepa de mi manzana-

(PDV de Dash):

-No joda, mejor me voy a ver que quiere Luna porque aquí parece que no voy a conseguir nada, bueno que mas da se lo diré.

Rainbow Dash: -Eh Apple Jack, creo que debería hablar con Luna para ver si que es lo que quiere, ¿No crees?

Apple Jack: -Esa es la Dashie que yo amo y quiero.

*Rainbow sale del cuarto viendo a Luna en la sala sentada esperando a Dash*

Luna: -Querida, por favor toma asiento, he venido para darte una oferta que no podrás rechazar-Dijo mientras le sobaba la espalda al gato del papá de Rainbow.

*Rainbow se sienta y escucha*

Rainbow Dash: -¡Glup!, bueno princesa vaya al grano, ¿qué necesita o más bien me propondrá?

Luna: -Necesito a una mano derecha que siempre este a mi lado y que nunca me abandone…Podrás hacerte cargo de semejante responsabilidad-

Rainbow Dash: -Pues, que responsabilidades involucra este trabajo, mi estimada-

Luna: -Por favor sin formalidades, llámame luna. Princesa Luna-Dijo mientras se reía un poco

*Dash hace caso omiso de la risa y le pregunta*

Rainbow Dash: -¿Y para que puedo ser útil?

*Apple Jack grita*

Apple Jack: -¡De jalabola, PAJUA!- decía mientras se caía de la risa.

*Luna saca un teléfono y llama*

Luna: -Chicos, 3312 la segunda objetivo se puso obtusa por favor venir y llevársela para que no moleste a la reunión-Dijo mientras cerraba el teléfono.

*Llegan 3 soldados llevándose a Rainbow*

Luna: -Después andáis preguntando porque os han botado de la guardia-

Los guardias: -¿wut?-

Luna: -Imbéciles dije a la segunda no a la primera-Se chocaba la palma contra la cara.

Los guardias: -Oh nuestras más sinceras disculpas su grandiosidad-*Dejan a RD y se llevan a AJ*

Luna: -Disculpa por la intromisión de mis soldados a tu humilde morada, y bueno la cosa es, necesito un segundo jugador, a veces tienes un juego que solo se puede jugar de dos y tu simplemente no puedes.-Dijo mientras miraba por la ventana a sus guardias llevándose a AJ en una camioneta al desierto-

RD: -Eso era todo, ¡se llevó a mi novia por querer un segundo jugador!-Dijo enojada.

Luna: -Si, ella se lo busco.- ¿Entonces aceptas el trabajo?

RD: -Ni loca-Dijo refunfuñando.

Luna: -Bueno antes de irme, ¿te gusta Half-Life?

RD: -Pues, claro como a todos-

Luna: -Pues entonces disfruta tus 12 años de espera-*Dijo saliendo por la puerta*

*12:33pm biblioteca de Twilight*

Luna: -Twily, soy yo Celestia-Dijo tratando de imitar la voz de Celestia.-Me pinte la crin de rosa, pero completa, así que ya sabes que significa ¡Hora de Molestia!-

Twily: -Oh no se complace solo con una visita al día ¿eh?, tendre que castigarla, ahora entre rápido y cierre la puerta que no quiero que nadie me vea asi-

*Luna entra*

Luna: -¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?!

Twily: -Oh princesa Luna, pensé que era Celestia en su alter-ego. Conque me engaño, bien por usted-

Luna: -Que tal si te quitas el traje de azotadora maligna que llevas puesto y me contestas algunas preguntas-

Twilight: -Oh si princesa-

*Twilight arregla todo mientras que Luna se sienta en el sillón de Twilight*

Twilight: -¿Ok que necesitas?

Luna: -¿Sabes que es la locura?-pregunto Luna

*Twilight abre un diccionario y lee*

Twilight: -Es repetir la misma acción una y otra vez esperando obtener diferentes resultados, firma "Vaas" -Dijo algo confundida.

Luna: -Je, bueno, ¿sabes lo que significa miedo?-

*Twilight busca otra vez en el diccionario y lee*

Twilight:- Es la reacción lógica ante lo desconocido, firma "Wheatley"-Dijo aún más extrañada.

Luna: -Muy bien solo te preguntare algo más, ¿De dónde vienen esas frases?-

Twilight: -Ni idea-

*Luna se va de la biblioteca*

Luna: -No me sirves-*Celestia Twily quiere recibir otra lección de parte de Molestia, creo que ya sabes que significa-*Cuelga*

-5pm palacio de Canterlot-

Luna: -Bueno mañana tendré que ir a buscar a Sombra que otro remedio tengo, ni Twily ni Rainbow, bueno Apple Jack no creo que salga del desierto en unos días-*Se prende la TV*

G-man: -Hola querida, veo que no ha conseguido 2 jugador, eso es una pena le quedan 30 horas para solucionarlo o tendrá que afrontar consecuencias imprevistas-*Tele transportó a Luna a un lugar muy gélido a las afueras del Reino de Cristal*

Luna: -¡EH!, ¿dónde estoy?-

G-man: -El tiempo pasa querida, mejor dese prisa-

*Se deja de escuchar la voz de G-man y se escucha una voz muy "negra"*

¿?: -¿Quién osa perturbar mi morada?

Luna: -¿Quién carajos te crees tú para hablarme así?, ¿Tas alzao mamaguevo?-

*La voz se calla y se abre una grieta en el hielo*

¿?: -Ese beta me peltulba, puedes pasar, si te atreves-

Luna: -Tas cagao mariquita, pide pausa-

*La voz se calla*

**Bueno chicos espero que se hayan divertido y que hayan captado la mayoría de referencias, aunque se las deje sencillas, ojo esto lo subo hoy y también subiré mañana pero el jueves no loquillos.**

**Ale hasta el siguiente capítulo**


	3. Nadie es mas genial que Luna

**Hey muy buenas a todos aquí SrRubik escribiendo para añadir el 3er capítulo a "La Sombra de la Luna", primero quiero enviar un gran abrazo al colega BronyMetalero por el apoyo. Y sin más que agregar vamos a ello.**

-1:54am increíblemente frio polo norte de Equestria-

Luna: -¿Qué paso, aquí vale donde está la voz esa de tipo serio que se escuchaba afuera?

¿?: -Muy bien joven mortal hoy debelare mi imagen ante ti, me agrada tu osadía de venir aquí no se si eres muy valiente o muy tonto o tal vez un poco de ambas, pero que se le va a hacer…*Se deja ver a través del hielo comprimido*-Soy yo el rey sombra bwahahahaha-

Luna: -Perfecto sombrero mira necesito tu ayuda-Dijo mientras se sentaba en el piso frio de la grieta subterránea.

Sombra: -Luna, ¿Eres tú?-Dijo confundido.

Luna: -¿Quién más te dice sombrero?-

Sombra: -Odio ese maldito apodo. Porque piensas que me llamo sombrero, ¿cuál es tu problema?, No entiendo se escribe como se oye "Sombra" ni siquiera en inglés como a tus amigas ponys o al tarado ese que me gano al último momento hace unos años… Spike ese coñuesumadre me jodió al final de todo, tú crees que es fino estar ganando y que después el único que casi que ni tiene relevancia en la serie te gane poniendo el corazón, o sea se llevó la fama eso era para twilight, bueno que más da si a ti también te derrotaron hace uno años, joder como me reí de ti-Puso cara de serio poco a poco-Bueno, ¿qué quieres?

Luna: -¡Coño!, por fin terminas de hablar. Bueno aquí esta mi propuesta-*se acomoda*-Mira cuando fui a la convención de Valve hace unos días, mi amigo Gaben me regalo un maletín ese maletín contenia el asombroso inigualable a 4k ultra 60fps, HL3. Si a mi me lo regalaron por ser una princesa y ser amante de los videojuegos-

*Sombra interrumpe*

Sombra: -Sacaron el HL3 en serio ¡SUGOI!

Luna: -Eh, deja las otakerias sombra que ya ni suenas bien haciendo esas pendejadas de carajito, bueno si me dejas terminar. Entonces también me regalaron la Steam Machine que es la consola para console peasents de Valve, que es como si tuvieses un PC para televisores. Bueno entonces aquí todo se pone más complicado. G-man me hablo y me dijo que si no encontraba un 2do jugador para hoy en la tarde el juego no funcionara más y tendré que esperar un bojote de años, ahora entras tú. Te libero y jugamos, ¿trato?-

Sombra (Tratando de ocultar su felicidad): -Muy bien, pero quiero quedar libre al terminar el juego-Dijo con frialdad

Luna: -No sé tú estás loco como Vaas o peor como Trevor, pero me caes bien fuiste el primer compañero de juegos que tuve, y por eso te quiero, pero aparte no te puedo hacer las cosas tan sencillas tengo que "reformarte", eso significa hacer que seas kawaii de nuevo-Dijo con la mirada perdida.

Sombra: -Me dices que deje de decir palabras en japonés y tú dices "Kawaii" ¿Cuál es tu problema?-

Luna: -Que yo soy mujer, las mujeres somos kawaiis como yo en cambio los hombres cuando se ponen con esa paja dan mal rollo-Dijo muy secante.

Sombra: -Bueno está bien, libérame pasémonos HL3 y después me reformas y jugamos unos titanfall, ¿qué te parece?-Dijo de una manera casi seductora.

Luna: -¡Trato!-

*Luna recoge del suelo un pedazo de hielo y se lo pone junto al pecho*

Luna: -Yo, princesa de la noche, ama de la oscuridad, PC GAMER MASTER RACE, te invoco mi precioso yo te invoco-Dijo cerrando los ojos.

*Llega un caballero Solaire*

C. Solaire: -Vale Luna ya no te debo nada, que quieres que haga, tengo una reunión con tu hermana en unas horas ella quiere que alguien la alabe, como de costumbre-

Luna: -Oh caballero, yo te he invocado para que abras la prisión de mi Sombrero, quiero que le hagas libre. ¿Podrás hacerte cargo?

C. Solaire: -Por supuesto, soy el mejor-

*El guerrero hace un símbolo y la espada empieza a brillar, la embiste contra el hielo*

C. Solaire: -Listo Luna, ya está espéralo 3 minutos y se descongelara por completo- *Desaparece*

-30 minutos después-

Sombra: -Soy libre, ¡SI!, oye Luna, ¿quieres saber algo?-Dijo poniéndosele al lado de Luna

Luna: -¿Qué paso?-Dijo abrazándolo porque por fin podía jugar con él al HL3.

Sombra: -Te amo, Luna, desde pequeño te he amado en secreto, tú eras la razón por la cual me despertaba en las mañanas, no sé por qué pero eres la mejor chica que he conocido, y tu Luna tú ¿también me amas?-

Luna: -Wow, Sombra no me esperaba eso de ti, pensar que fuiste muy frio y calculador cada vez que jugábamos al crash team racing, mientras que yo siempre te ganaba porque te triaba el control bajo la cama, nunca pensé que bajo esa careta barata de chico frio había un hombre tan romántico, bueno si me quieres conquistar dime algunos halagos-

*Sombra se arrodilla y le dice*

Sombra: -Por ti pondría mi velocidad de descarga a 0.1kb y me pondría a actualizar el parche de DOTA2

-Yo te dejaría elegir a al jugador más OP en un juego de luchas

-Mataría a todos los bosses de Darks souls sin armadura

-No robaría las cosas de los NPC´S en Skyrim aunque tengan cosas increíblemente valiosas. Solo por ti

-Te regalaría cada skin legendaria de cada campeón de LoL

-Me tankearia a un baron mientras tú lo matas.

-Yo quiero ser tu support, ¿Quieres ser mi ADC?

-Yo por ti limpiaría AC unity de bugs.

-Yo por ti compraría todos los boletos de tu banda preferida para que solo fueses tú a ver su concierto.

-Yo por ti comenzaría una tormenta de arena en cualquier tipo de foro

-Y yo por ti haría lo imposible no puedo existir sin ti ni tu sin mí, ambos nos complementamos. Así que, ¿quieres ser mi player number one?

Luna: -Por supuesto que si mi sombra-*Se le lanza encima mientras le da montones de besos y abrazos*-Vamos al castillo hay algo esperándonos en mi cuarto-Dijo mientras sombra la cargaba y se iban poco a poco como la pareja más feliz del mundo.

**Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, quise hacer notar el amor gamer y lo lindos y mojabragas que pueden llegar a ser unos mensajes.**

**Ale hasta el siguiente capítulo**


	4. Consecuensias Imprevistas

**Hey muy buenas a todos aquí SrRubik escribiendo para seguir con el fic, quiero ser sincero estoy a punto de simplemente quitar el horario porque cada vez que veo vuestros comentarios me dan ganas de publicar un capítulo aunque no sea el día, igual que ayer e igual que hoy…Bueno X sigamos con este capítulo que va a tener unas cosillas locas:**

-4am entrada del Imperio de cristal-

*Luna y Sombra van entrando para pedirle un favor a Cadence*

Sombra: -Luna, cariño, no creo que me vean con buenos ojos en el Imperio de Cristal. Ya sabes no hice nada bueno cuando estuve de tirano malvado y blah, blah, blah. Entonces como vas a hacer para que los pendejos de los ponys de cristal no se vuelvan locos y empiecen a insultar o a fastidiar-Dijo tocándose la barbilla.

Luna: -Deja las tonterías Sombrero, nunca vas a aprender, cierto. Tenemos que meternos como si yo te estuviese entregando a la policía. Primero te pongo los ganchos **(Ojo poner los ganchos es un sinónimo a la palabra arrestar, solo que aquí en Venezuela le decimos así.)** y después te "entrego" a Cadence o a Shining Armor. Cuando estemos ahí les diremos que me den algún vehículo para que nos lleven de vuelta a Canterlot, y listo ya tenemos nuestro plan hecho-

Sombra: -Joder, te he dicho que no me digas así, coño que no me gusta que me digan sombrero. Pero bueno, ¿porque piensas que va a salir bien?-Pregunto el hombre de cabellera negra.

Luna: -Dah. Soy Luna la que todo lo puede, imagínate te tengo aquí conmigo y ni te resististes a este cuerpazo rico del mio-Dijo haciendo una pose.

Sombra en susurros: -_Tu hermana está más buena que tú-_

*Luna le da un lepe*

Luna: -No, hables asi mientras este cerca de ti. No ves que somos novios, además de que yo tengo la única copia de HL3-Dijo mientras se molestaba con Sombra.

Sombra: -Es cierto, discúlpame-*Le da un beso*

Luna: -Vamos pues-

Sombra: -Espera y ¿las esposas?

Luna: -Las agarré de casa de Twily, ella es una loquilla tenia cosas sadomasoquistas en su casa, creo que ella se cepilla a mi hermana, pero bueno da igual mi hermana es fácil-

Sombra en susurros: -_Igual que tú, jajaja-_

*Luna lanza a sombra en un charco de lodo que estaba cerca*

Luna: -Oh, lo siento Sombra parece que la fácil te tiró-

Sombra: -Eres más molesta que Teemo…Y si te compare con ese pequeño hijo de puta…-

Luna: -Ah sí. Pues tú eres tan negro como Lucian y tan feo como Twitch-

*Luna le saca la lengua a Sombra*

Sombra: -Dis—Disculpa. No quise decírtelo-

Luna: -Ok, te perdono, pero si eres negrito-Dijo mientras se reía.

Sombra: -No me pusieron el apodo de "El negro" solo por mi color de piel-Dijo con mirada seductora.

Luna: -¿Tan bien robas?-Dijo mientras se empezaba a reír.

*Pony aparece de la nada y le dice*

¿?: -Te la metierooooon. Te-Te-Te-te la metieron-

*Sombra lo golpea*

Luna: -Si eres gafo, te gusta chalequear pero no que te chalequeen **(Chalequear es el gesto de joder a otra persona, Se dice aquí en Venezuela)**

Sombra: -Si, pero no era necesidad de poner tanta maldad en la frase-

Luna: -Awww ven aquí-*Le da un beso*-¿Ya estas feliz?-

Sombra: -Ok, vamos-

*Llegan al castillo*

Luna: -Cadence, ¡Cadence!, te tengo un regalo-Soy yo tu tía Luna

Shining Armor: -Amor, amor párate. Luna te está llamando-

Cadence: -Voy-*Ve el reloj*-No jodas son las 6:10am, maldita sea-

*Cadence y Shining bajan para ver a Luna junto a Sombra*

Cadence: -¿Qué coño hace el aquí?-

Sombra: -Hola. Estoy bien y ¿tú?-

Cadence: -Tu deberías estar en el hielo. ¿Qué haces acá?-

Luna: -Eh, respeta al negro más kawaii de Equestria-

Shining: -Eh conque te cepillas a Luna, Bien por ti-

Luna y Cadence: -¡Shining!-

*Shining se va riéndose-

Sombra: -Je. Tu esposo tiene un buen sentido del humor a mi parecer-

Luna y Cadence: -¡CALLATE!-

Cadence: -bueno, que necesitas que haga con él-

Sombra: -Ya tu sabe lo que me quieres hacer, lindura-Dijo poniendo cara de pajuo.

Luna: -Quiero que nos prestes unos guardias para que nos acompañen no se a ir a Canterlot en el tren-

Cadence: -Bien, pero quiero algo a cambio-

Luna: -Tu esposo sueña con Big Macintosh-

*Cadence se pone molesta*

Cadence: -¿Cómo se te ocurre decir semejante mentira?, ¡mi marido no es marico!-

Luna: -Sobrina, yo veo los sueños de la mayoría de personas, y tu marido es más marico que braeburn, incluso tuvo una orgia en un sueño hace unos días con brae y big mac-

(En la mente de Cadence):

-Por eso él puta no me toca desde que nos casamos, y hace unos días se levantó de la cama con tremenda parada de guevo. ¡ES PUTO!-

Cadence: -Ok, gracias por la aclaración tía pero no tenías que ser tan directa-

Sombra: -¿Es puto?-

Shining: -Sí, soy puto, te lo quería decir hace un tiempo pero no tenía el valor. Y Luna, cuida bien de Sombra que está bien rico, además lo que dijo Luna es verdad, tengo sueños húmedos con Big Mac, me excita su cuerpo de hombre de campo-

Cadence: -¡VETE!, y llévate a mi tía y a Sombra contigo, solo no te pongas a comentar tus putadas conmigo, ¿Te parece?-

Shining: -Ok. Nos veremos, y así aprovecho y voy a la granja de Big Mac y lo trato de conquistar-

*Los dos llegan a Canterlot y dejan a Shining ir a ponyville*

Sombra: -Bueno cariño, debemos jugar al HL3, estoy ansioso-

Luna: -Por supuesto mi Sombrero querido. Además nos quedan unas 3 horas para llegar si no perderemos la oportunidad de jugarlo por 12 años-

*Llegan al castillo*

Celestia: -¿Qué hace el aquí?

Sombra: -Te molesta que le haga compañía a tu hermana. Ya sabes lo nuestro termino hace mucho cuando te enamoraste de Discord y me mandaste a la verga pero no importa porque ahora tengo a Luna-

*Celestia se pone celosa*

Celestia: -Bueno está bien pero si después te deja no me busques-

**Bueno hasta aquí el Capítulo espero que les haya gustado y nada mas**

**Ale hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	5. ¿Consecuencias Imprevistas?

**Hey muy buenas a todos aquí SrRubik escribiendo, hoy quiero seguir con el fanfic lunbra para seguir con la historia super kawaii que esta alrededor de esto…Bueno empecemos ;)**

Cuarto de Luna 11:12pm

Luna: -Eh, Sombra, ¿Qué te parece?, eh tengo el HL3. ¿Tú creías que era paja?-Dijo Luna sintiéndose victoriosa al mostrarle el juego.

Sombra: -Ya, cariño calla que quiero jugar, pero, ¿en serio tengo que usar a Alyx?

*Luna se coloca delante de Sombra*

Luna: -Tuve sueños eróticos con Morgan Freeman, desde que me termine el HL2: episodio 2. Y soñaba que me daba con la palanca y esas tonterías, así que si quiero usar a Morgan. ¿Algún problema?-Dijo riendo un poco.

*Sombra se sonroja un poco diciendo unas palabras*

Sombra: -En serio tenías sueños húmedos con el Morgan; Pues yo soñaba que le daba fuerte y flojo a la Alyx, asi que bueno cada uno podrá bucearse a su personaje favorito…Bueno ya dame acá el control-*Agarra el control*

Luna: -Sombra. Primero quiero que contengas el orgasmo que te producirá estar en contacto con esta obra putamente maestra. ¿Vale?

Sombra: -Tranquila solo acabare un poquito…, Nah mentira, te estaba jodiendo

Luna: -Te observo pequeño Sombra…-

*Luna enciende la Steam Machine mientras coloca el HL3*

Luna: -Joder tiempo sin verte, g-man… ¿Qué tal?

G-man: -Oh… señorita Luna… veo que tiene un acompañante…. Creo que él será Alyx, y me gusta su puntualidad no llego tarde, tiene unas horas para gastar aun… bueno mi amiga y su amigo. ¿Creéis estar preparados para esta aventura épico-fantástico?, ¿Eh?

Luna/Sombra: -¡Pos claro!

G-man: -Excelente, ahora esto se pondrá feo, lamento ser cabrón pero a ustedes les debemos una disculpa…-Dijo abriendo el maletín típico de G-man.

Luna/Sombra: -¿Qué carajos pasa?

G-man: -Se le han asignado papeles cruciales para el desarrollo de algo muy importante… Y si ustedes están en lo correcto, los queremos para desarrollar el épico final de la saga, porque a nuestro amigo GabeN no está de humor desde hace años. Cuando un hacker alemán robo parte del HL2 de nuestros servidores, asi que necesitamos nuevas mentes…-

Luna: -¡TRABAJAR PARA VALVE!-

Sombra: -Ya va, ¿Qué?

G-man: -Si, necesitamos algunas mentes para moldear nuestro juego, ojo no podemos decirle a nadie porque no queremos decepcionar a nuestros seguidores, ¿Seríais capaces de soportar la presión de crear un juego en total secreto?-

Luna: -Solo una pregunta antes de adentrarme en este mundo… ¿Por qué GabeN no quiere seguir la historia, él es el amo y señor de los juegos de todo el mundo-

G-man: -Realmente no quiere por eso mismo. Le hemos preguntado a los de Bujee pero querían hacer un crossover con Halo. Les dijimos a naughty dog, y adivinad que, quería hacer un crossover con crash, y les dijimos a Activision pero obviamente negamos cuando quisieron poner un multiplayer completo con historia tonta. Entonces, ¿Venís?-

Luna/Sombra: -Sale. Solo queremos que nos digáis que podemos hacer la historia como queramos-

G-man: -Por eso los reclutamos-

Luna: -Estoy dentro-

Sombra: -Igual-

*Sombra y Luna aceptan y se van del país con el autobús de Steam*

-6am granja de la familia Apple-

(Punto de Vista de Shinig Armor)

-Joder hermano, estoy muy emocionado, no creo que pueda detenerme. Debo hacerlo rápido y dejar los nervios, tengo que decirle a mi amado que le amo con todo mi corazao-

*Shining Armor se sienta en la entrada hasta que sale Apple Bloom de su casa*

Apple Bloom: -Oh, Hola señor, ¿Qué hace aquí tan solitario, y tan temprano?-

Shining Armor: -E…Eres AB, ¿Cierto?-

AB: -Eh…Si pero eso no responde a mis preguntas-*Dijo recostándose en la valla*

Shining Armor: -Realmente, quiero esperar a tu hermano, le quiero preguntar algo. Y además quiero esperarlo temprano-*Dijo riendo un poco*

AB: -Tú conoces a mi hermana ¿cierto?-

Shinig Armor: -Sip. La pequeña AJ-Dijo parándose.

AB: -Eh, asi solo le dice Rainbow-Dijo sonrojándose.

Shinig: -Bueno dime pequeña, ¿Dónde está él?

AB: -Está en su cuarto "Jugando al LoL" dice el, jeje no tengo ni jota idea de lo que es-Dijo con voz inocente.

Shining: -Conque LoL eh, podre enseñarle más cosas de las que creí, jeje-

Shining: -Bueno, gracias querida. Lo iré a buscar

AB: -Dile a la abuela Smith que vienes de parte de AJ-

Shining: -¿No que así solo le decía Rainbow?, jeje-

*Shining entra a la casa*

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, quise hacerlo corto a posta por problemas de espacio en el siguiente, ya sabéis tendré que mezclar el supuesto "yaoi" con las relaciones de fondo mientras damos breves partes de historia sobre Luna y Sombra.**

**Ale hasta el siguiente capítulo**


	6. Emergencia de amor

**Hey muy buenas a todos aquí SrRubik escribiendo, para seguir con el fic, hoy me he decidido por dar más referencias a muchas más cosas que solo a videojuegos, a ver quién las adivina todas ;) Ah posdata voy a hacer cambios de narración y dejare de poner "Luna:" solo en casos que de verdad lo amerite.**

-Punto de vista de Luna-

-Era una linda mañana, mis deseos se habían cumplido, tener un lindo novio tener juegos saber que todo estará bien, Ah y casi se me olvida además tengo lo más épico que una mujer puede tener, trabajo en Valve-

-Sombra, mira he estado pensando mientras nos llevan a la central de Valve, y quiero ser sincera contigo-*Dije mientras me empezaba a rascar un poco la cabeza*

-Dime mi vida-Me replico Sombra

-No…no creo que estés preparado para crear HL3, y no lo digo por mal si no de que realmente estoy impaciente y algunos pensamientos me dicen que podremos arruinarle el juego a los fans-

*Interrumpe G-man*

-Tortolos… No habléis así que por estos pensamientos muchos equipos de desarrollo se han retirado de la supuesta 3ra entrega de esta saga. Además me lo prometieron-

*Sombra calló mientras Luna debatía con G-man algunos puntos en tener en cuenta*

-PDV de Sombra-

-Carajo, todo esto se ira a la chingada si no nos ponemos las pilas, maldita sea detesto pensar que si no hago esto bien me voy a joder con Valve y con sus fans, no quisiera que después de 15 años digan que fue una basura el puto juego que yo me decepcionaría en banda-

*Luna hace que Sombra espabile*

-Mi amor, quiero que me escuches, vamos a hacer el trabajo que nos pide G-man que ya tengo la idea en mi mente, va a ser brillante ¡BRILLANTE COÑO!-

-Eh, está bien, eso espero-

-Ah Luna mira, necesito que le hables a GabeN y le comentes que vamos para allá para que de veras piense que te pudo convencer-Dijo entregándole a Luna el celular llamando-

-Punto de vista de Luna-

-Bien pasa acá-*Contesta*-Aló, ¿me escuchas?-

-Habla más fuerte que tengo una toalla-

-La toalla fuma-Dije riendo un poquito

-Já. Muy ingenioso, veo que aceptaste el trabajo, así me gusta, ya quiero trabajar con mi más gran fan. Y con la chica que le tiene ganas a Gordon, jeje-Dijo colgando el teléfono

-Vale ya le dije-*Dije entregándole el teléfono a G-man-

-Oh oye G me puedes decir algo ya que trabajamos en Valve me podrías revelar un poco de información de sobre que va a pasar en HL3-

-Je, pequeña Luna parece que no entiendes la forma en que funciona el mundo, ustedes deciden cómo será el HL3 no yo. Bueno es que ni siquiera esta echo-

-WOW, nunca me imaginé que nosotros podríamos poner lo que se nos ocurriese en la pantalla de cada jugador-

-Si. Y lo mejor es que no tienen limitaciones, no se cohíban por la pena ni por nada solo háganlo en nombre de la ciencia o de los videojuegos-

-Eso me suena al Ryan-Dijo Sombra.

-Amor los adultos están hablando, por favor has silencio-Dije solo para cabrearle.

-Pfff-Dijo acostándose hacia la dirección contraria mía y poniéndose de frente a la ventana-

-Alguien se picó-Dijo G-man mientras les indicaba a los hombres del autobús que lo dejaran en la parada.

-Cariño no te arreches que no te hice nada simplemente te estaba jodiendo un poco-

-Si pero eso no se hace, me dejaste como un tonto frente al hombre más jodidamente misterioso que he conocido-Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Vale que quieres que haga para que te contente-Dije viéndolo a los ojos.

-Quiero que me devuelvas todos los halagos que te hice hace unos días pero tienen que ser más frikis al estilo Luna-

-Vale dame un momento para pensar-

-Ya paso el momento-Me lo dijo haciéndome encabronar un poco.

-Vale oye mis liricas-

-Por ti no usaría trucos en los GTA-

-Te haría el carrito para que subieras de bronce a diamante, claro si estuvieses-

-Te compraría todas y cada una de las expansiones del WOW-

-Eres como un vegetta negro, orgulloso y prepotente pero por dentro eres lindo y tierno-

-Te amo como Big Smoke ama la comida-

-Te deseo como Ulfric desea el título de Rey Supremo-

-Y más cosas que de seguro no entiendes porque no te has pasado esos juegos. Pero bueno, ¿Me perdonas?-

-Vale ven acá tontita-*Le da un beso*

(Granja de la familia Apple):

*PDV de Shining Armor*

-Hola, hay alguien en casa, estoy buscando a Big Mac-

-Oh, Hola hijito, ¿Quién eres tú?-Dijo una anciana que inferí que era la abuela Smith

-Hola señora, soy Shining Armor. Un amigo de Apple Jack, el hermano de Twilight Sparkle-

-Oh, un gusto conocerte y a que me dijiste que venias-

-Vengo a buscar a Big Mac-

-Se encuentra arriba, sube con cuidado que el techo está roto y se mete el agua, culpo a AJ, le ordene que lo hiciera pero nunca me escucho-

-Ja, tranquila no me caeré-

_Y como si predijese el destino así fue, resbale a penas puse un pie en esa escalera_

-Oye estas bien-Me dijo un hombre con la voz muy grave

-Eso creo, ¿dónde estoy?-

-Estas en el hospital, resbalaste cuando subías a buscarme, me dijo mi abuela, ¿Para qué me buscabas en todo caso?-

_No puedo dejar de que descubra mis intenciones debo hacer algo para que piense que no me lo quiero follar o que él me folle-_

-Bueno amigo. Estaba buscando a AJ, lleva días desparecida y me mandaron a buscarla-

-Mi hermana no está desaparecida, está con su novia en la casa Dash-

-Oh por dios que tonto soy, quería ir a buscarte para que me dieras información de donde podría estar ella y por eso te busque-

-Vale, eso te lo creo, y ¿dónde vives?-Me dijo con una firmeza que lo que hacía era que me diera ganas de comérmelo a besos

-Soy nuevo en la ciudad, me gano la vida como caza recompensas-

_Espero que no sepa que en realidad soy hermano de Twily_

-Bueno está bien eso explica él por qué buscabas a AJ, y dime tienes donde quedarte, ya que estas lastimado y en todo caso te caíste en nuestra casa te lo debemos-Me dijo con una naturalidad in sana

-Wow, gracias pero no crees que me aprovecho de su hospitalidad-

-No para nada, y si te quedas puedes ayudarme en cosas de la granja porque ahora vienen unas nuevas máquinas y necesito ayuda para equipárselas a los árboles y todo eso-

-Está bien hare lo que pueda-Dije mordiéndome el labio inferior porque sabía que estaría cerca de Big Mac

*Momento se rueda la cortina y se deja ver una figura familiar*

-Oh Shining estaba bastante preocupada-Dijo la extraña figura que no lograba reconocer.

-¿Espera lo conoces?-Me pregunto la que por la silueta infería que era una chica.

-Eh y ¿tú la conoces?-Me pregunto el hombre de granja

_Mierda, ¿Qué hago?, le respondo a Big Mac o a la chica, no mames estoy nerviosete_

**Bueno hasta aquí el cap de hoy busquen mañana en su tienda más cercana el siguiente.**

**Ale hasta el siguiente capítulo**


	7. La Super Tukky Force

**Hey muy buenas a todos aquí SrRubik al habla en un nuevo capítulo en este ship… Bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer enormemente a los lectores que siguen mi fanfic me hacen sentir caguai. Además quiero mandarle un saludo a todos esos panas que dejan reviews gracias compas, bueno vamos a darle duro y con furia.**

-Hospital de PonyVille-

(PDV de Shining)

-Eh, no te veo no sé quién eres, podrías acercarte un poco más-Le rogué a la figura que estaba contra luz.

-Vale espera-*Cerro la cortina*-Soy yo Cadence-

-Oh, Princesa del Imperio de Cristal perdone mi arrogancia-

-Eh tranquilo hombre, solo quería ver a mi ex-marido, había escuchado que se golpeó la cabeza y lo metieron aquí-

-Oh mi error, otra vez-Dijo el apenado Big Mac.

-Vale, Shining, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Te encuentras bien?-Dijo mientras se apoyaba en la cama.

Si, solo que por la caída no me siento del todo bien, mira acá-*Le mostré un golpe bastante profundo que tenía en la cabeza por caer sobre la esquina de una mesita de café*-Ves acá está el problema, me lastime ahí y me recupero despacio pero sano-

-Bueno menos mal que no te moriste o algo peor, jaja-

-*Big Mac se aclara la garganta*-Ujum, bueno yo creo que es hora de que me vaya-

-Eh, red guy, no te vayas que de todos modos me quedare en tu casa, te tengo que ayudar, ¿No?-Dije mientras solté una carcajada por los nervios.

-Está bien solo quiero saber si te puedes ir hoy o mañana-Dijo mientras se volvía a sentar en la silla de acompañantes.

-Voy a buscar a la enfermera, ya vengo-Dijo mi ex-exposa.

-Ok te espero acá, de todos modos no puedo salir a ningún lado, jeje-Dije conteniendo mis nervios-

*Cerca de 2 minutos después*

-Buenas, señor-*Revisa la historia médica*-Shining Armor le debo informar que ya puede irse pero debe tomarse un calmante cada día después del almuerzo, esto evitara que le duela tanto, y quiero que tome de este dos veces al día hasta que se acaben es un antibiótico para que no se infecte la herida ni te dé fiebre-

-Vale, doctor gracias por todo-Le dije al doctor.

-Sip-Dijo mi amado rojo.

-Vale ya que estas bien te dejare, tengo asuntos más importantes que atender-Dijo Cadence con una voz muy presumida.

-Eh, Cadence, querida ir a un strip club de sementales no es un asunto importante, y si vi el cupón que se te cayo del bolso, ten tómalo-*Se lo doy*.

-pfpfpfpf, jajaja-Rió bastante fuerte el musculoso de la granja.

-No es gracioso, necesito matar necesidades-Dijo poniéndose colorada

-A mi amigo si le gusto el chiste-Dije solo para arrecharla.

-¡CALLATE!, deja la paja coño ya está bueno pues-Dijo agarrando su bolso y saliendo de la cámara de pacientes.

-Bueno rojo, vamos a tu granja, que quiero ayudarte lo mas posible-

-No, hermano no debes hacer tanto esfuerzo, estas escoñetao´ debes guardar un poco de descanso, no quiero que te dé un yeyo estando en mi casa-Dijo poniéndose a mi lado.

-Bueno te puedo supervisar y llevarte bocadillos, mientras este algo jodido-Dije para que apreciara que de verdad tengo interés en él.

-Autobús de Valve cerca de su destino final-

(PDV de Luna)

-Bueno Sombra, dime cuál es tu juego RPG favorito-Dije mientras me le acercaba y me le recostaba en el brazo.

-Jummm, es algo que nunca me puse a pensar, creo que me iría por el FFVII-

-Eso es mi vida, sabía que tendrías un FF en tu corazón-Dije mientras le daba un beso-

-Sabes, eres como Tiffa-

-¡OYE! Deja de verme las tetas-

-No es por eso, aunque si tienes un buen para choque, mi vida eres lo más grande que tengo en la vida, ya te lo dije pero te lo quiero volver a decir. Te amo-

-Awwwwwww. Sombra que bello eres-*Le doy un beso*

-Luna, ahora dime tú, ¿Cuál es tú juego shooter favorito?-

-GTA: San Andreas. Aunque sea 1000 veces más genial el GTAV prefiero la historia de Gánsteres del SA. Pero ese es un TPS y si me fuera por un FPS fuera por el BF4, ese si es un buen juego ¡COÑO DE LA MADRE!-

-7,7,7,7,7,7-Dijo imitando a alguien que de inmediato reconocí.

-Que rata eres Sombra, pero bueno tú, ¿qué piensas?-Dije acercándome a el-

-Pos si, el GTA: SA es uno de mis juegos favoritos, tiene una historia buenísima y unos personajes geniales, top5 de juegos-

-Querrás decir top7 de juegos-Dije soltando unas risas.

-Despues dices que el rata soy yo, y dime a ¿Qué personaje me parezco?-

-Jumm déjame pensar, eres como Cloud por la actitud, Barret por el color y hummm para ver. El personaje perfecto para ti es Wheatley-Dije solo para hacerlo cabrear.

-Oh Wheatley, nunca se me había ocurrido, estuve en el poder pero todo se me fue de las manos, buena observación mi vida-

*El autobús se para*

(PDV de Sombra)

_Oye, ya llegamos, ¡Genial!, podre ver a GabeN_

-Eh Sombra, cariño muévela que debemos bajar-Dijo mi novia

-Oh voy, déjame agarrar el bolso tuyo-Dije mientras cargue el bolso negro de Luna-

-Muy buenas tardes señorita Luna, princesa de la noche-Dijo GabeN como todo un caballero.

-¿Cómo está mi ejecutivo favorito?-Escuche a Luna decirlo mientras bajaba del bus.

-Hey muy buenas que tal mi nombre es Sombra-Dije muy amigablemente.

-Oh usted es el Rey Sombra, que bien que vino necesitamos gente como ustedes dos emprendedora-Dijo Gaben mientras estrechábamos las manos.

*Empieza a sobrevolar un helicóptero las oficinas de Valve*

-Los escuchamos hablal de Hal life tles, y queremos hacel-lo si no nos dejas tendlemos que leculil a la violencia-

-¿Wut?-Pregunto Luna.

-Chicos vayan a dentro llego Ubisoft con sus amigos de Sony para tratar de comprar mi juego-Dijo GabeN mientras nos escondía dentro de la casa.

-¡QUEREIS PROGRAMAR MI JUEGO, JAMAS DEJARE QUE VOSOTROS PROGRAMEIS NADA DE VALVE, NO QUIERO UN JUEGO LOCKEADO A 30FPS NI A 980P ESTOY HARTO DE LAS CONSOLAS!-Grito GabeN

-No nos dejas otla altenaltiva leculilemos a la fuelza, plepalense polque ahí van mis más temidos sicalios-

*Caen tres hombres con peinados con mechas doradas, lentes y gorras de viseras planas*

-¿Qué te pasa menol?, no quieres emprestá el juego MMGV la estas folzando-

-Si maldito, no te quieres meter con la banda de sicarios de Ubisoft-

-Si coñuetumadre quieres abrir cancha contra: "Yobraiker", "Guilkelson" y "Maicol", somos las fuerzas especiales Tukkys-Dijeron los tres hombres

-Oh mierda-Dijo GabeN.

**Bueno locos hasta aquí dejo esto, para poner más salsa en el siguiente.**

**Ale hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	8. El alcohol no es la solución

**Hey muy buenas a todos aquí SrRubik escribiendo, para seguir el fic. Aprovecho para disculparme por no updatear, ya que estuve en actividades todo este fin de semana y bueno vamos allá.**

-Complejo de instalaciones de Valve 3:46pm-

-Oh chicos por favor no le haríais daño a un pobre viejo como yo, ¿Verdad?-Replico GabeN.

-Si lo haríamos y lo haremos, coño de tu madre, te vamo a entra a plomo pol no emprestale el equipo de diseño a los panas de Ubisoft-Dijo uno de los hombres que se bajó del helicóptero

-Chicos, sed racionales, entended que vuestra compañía ha estado en serios problemas últimamente con sus mierdi juegos como asasins creed y the crew-Dijo retrocediendo un poco hasta la barra que estaba cerca de su posición.

-¿Cómo me dijiste coñuetumadre?-Dijo un poco encabronado el tipo de los lentes polarizados.

-Solo dije que tenéis que ser racionales-Dijo mientras sacaba un reproductor de música de bajo de la barra.

-Que racionales un coñue madre chico tu tas buscando que yo te mate aquí mismo, ¿velda?-Dijo sacando una bicha.

-Ok, no quería llegar a esto pero tendré que hacerlo, chicos disculpadme-

*GabeN enciende el radio poniendo música metal, la única debilidad de los tukkys*

-Ahhhh mis oídos, no puedo con esa música, vámonos de aquí-Dijo mientras se iban por un cerro que estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

-Sabrás de nosotros mamaguevo-Dijo mientras terminaban de irse.

-Vale chicos ya podéis salir del complejo-Dijo GabeN.

-Vale, estaba muy asustada-Dijo Luna temblando un poco

-Tranquila mi amor que yo estoy aquí para ti-

-Sí porque cuando el tipo sacó la pistola tú fuiste y le se quitaste-Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno ya son casi las 4pm vamos a tomar unas copas hasta el día siguiente que será cuando empecemos con el juego-Dijo el hombre gordo.

*****Las horas fueron pasando y copa tras copa cada uno se iba emborrachando más y más a medida de la sacadera de botellas a Luna se le ocurrió una idea*****

-Bueno (hic) quiero hacer un (hic) brindis por mi amado Sombra, el (Hic) hombre más lindo y negro en un radio de 90 litros a la redonda-Dijo agarrando la botella y sirviéndose más alcohol en su vaso.

-Oye pero (hic) los litros no miden (hic) distancia-Dijo GabeN al borde de la mesa.

-Creo que se le subieron los tragos a la cabeza-Dijo Sombra tranquilo ya que por problemas de salud no podía tomar.

-Amorci (hip) to, corazón será que me pasas la otra botella-Dijo Luna mientras se afincaba en Sombra un poco.

-Cariño estás muy rascada y a nadie le gusta una señorita y menos a una princesa emborrachada-Dijo conteniéndola cuando quería un trago.

-Si (hic) no debemos seguir tomando-Dijo GabeN mientras se acostaba en el mueble cerca del bar.

-Oigan chicos, quiero decirles (hic) algo-Dijo ya a punto de caer rendido.

-¿Qué es?-Dijeron los dos chicos al unísono.

-Chell es la hija de Cave Johnson y de Caroline, ellos tuvieron una hija pero por culpa del trabajo tuvieron que abandonarla con uno de los empleados de aperture-Dijo ya quedándose dormido.

-Y, el empleado era Ratmann, (hic) ¿Verdad?-Dijo Luna muy impaciente.

-Yep, es el-Dijo quedando dormido.

-Oye Sombra, ¿quieres estrenar el puesto del autobús de Valve?-Pregunto la chica mientras agarraba las llaves del pantalón de GabeN.

**(PDV Sombra)**

-No me puedo aprovechar de una mujer borracha debo simplemente dejarla dormida en el asiento de conductor del carro-

-¿A qué te refieres mi amor?-Dijo haciéndose el pajuo porque sabía exactamente lo que ella quería.

-Quiero hacerlo duro contra el muro (Hic) entre la ventana y el asiento-Dijo una muy perdida Luna.

-Cariño, estas borracha, no sabes lo que piensas-Replico Sombra mientras cargaba a Luna.

-Oh si, vamos a hacer snusnu que ya quería desde hace rato-Dijo mientras eructaba pequeños gases debido a la cerveza.

-Vale Luna, no voy a hacer nada contigo a menos de que estés capacitada para entender el contexto de la situación-Dijo Sombra tratando de evitar cualquier contacto con Luna.

-Vamos mi rey hazme el amorx como soñabas hacérselo a Alyx-Dijo muy molesta ya.

-No, te quedaras dormidita en el asiento mientras yo cuido la van de Valve-

*Sombra acuesta a Luna en el asiento*

-Pero mira esto. Tengo ropa interior de encaje-Dijo bajándose los jeans pero sin antes quitarse el botón.

-No, esa ropa interior es de Ashe, por favor conserva tu dignidad que es lo único que te queda-

-Noup, mira este booty-*Señalo su trasero*-¿No quieres hacerle cosas nazis?-

-No, estas muy pequeña para esto-Dije ya muy molesto.

-Por fa si no me haces el amor jamás seré una mujer grande-Dijo Luna rogándome

_Aunque debo admitir que es divertido que te pidan sexo de vez en cuando jeje_

-No, Luna, no necesitas un hombre para ser feliz, puedes ser una mujer grande sin necesidad de un hombre que te haga el amor, por eso fue que me enamore de ti por tu forma de pensar por como actuabas y por tu personalidad esas cosas que me enloquecen y me tranquilizan al mismo tiempo, Luna te amo-

*Luna se queda dormida en pleno discurso de Sombra*

-Je, bueno ya me voy a acostar, buenas noches mi vida que descanses-Dije dándole un beso en la frente.

**(Casa Apple algunas horas antes)**

-Oh, hola señor Armor, de nuevo-Dijo la pequeña Apple Bloom.

-Hola beba, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien y usted, desde que se cayó nos tenía a mi abuela a Big Mac y a mi bastante preocupados-Dijo con una sonrisa algo cansada por el día.

-Bueno gracias a los cuidados de tu hermano ya estoy mejor-Dijo con una sonrisa pero esta vez de verdad.

-Eh, campeón te parastes-Dijo Big Mac.

-Hola Big, estaba hablando con tu hermana ahora-Dijo Shining mientras se recostaba en el sillón.

-Mira, la maquinaria llega el lunes y hoy es jueves, tenemos cuatro días para que te recuperes un poco para que me ayudes a idear una estrategia para que las manzanas caigan todas ahí-Dijo Big con una cara de satisfacción innata.

-Bueno es cierto. Hay un buen lapso para que me recupere, además tengo un excelente enfermero que me presta atención a cada cosa que me pase-Dijo Shining Armor con la cara un poco roja.

-Je. Si, oye rey tienes la cara roja. ¿Te pasa algo?, te ves algo mal como con fiebre-Dijo tocando la frente de Shining.

-Oh si loco, estas hirviendo, déjame llevarte a dormir a la cama de huéspedes y te traeré algo para aliviar la calor-

*Big Mac lleva a Shining al cuarto*

**(PDV de Shining)**

-Perfecto me tenía que dar fiebre cuando estaba junto a Big, pensara que soy contagioso o algo así-Me dije a mi mismo.

-Vale ya estoy, toma-*Big Mac me da una tarra de sidra de manzana*-Oye eso no se va a tomar sola-Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara que no me dejaba vivir.

-Gracias rojo *Bebo un poco* WOW está fuerte-Dije haciendo una cara de disgusto solo para hacerlo reír.

-Bueno de seguro es porque no estás acostumbrado a tomar sidra, además esto es remedio casero para bajar la fiebre, así que cuéntame ¿Qué tal todo?-

-Bueno, deje a mi esposa para venir a buscar alguien que amo en verdad-Dije a punto de morir de los nervios.

-Genial. Cuenta más-Dijo interesándose por mí.

-Bueno la verdad es que tú eres mi amor secreto, eres por quien deje a mi pareja hace unos días-Dije soltando todo lo que tenía dentro esperando que fuera correspondido.

-Lo sabía-Dijo súper cortante.

-Pe—Pero como es que tú sabes eso-

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, quería darle más chicha a la historia de Luna así que nada más, poner reviews y seguidme si no lo habéis hecho ya y bueno.**

**Ale hasta el siguiente capítulo**


	9. El amor golpea a todos por igual

**Hey muy buenas a todos aquí SrRubik escribiendo para retomar el fanfic que ya tenía un tiempo olvidado xD. Bueno X vamos a ello.**

-Oh por dios no pensé que de verdad sabías porque vine a Ponyville, por favor no pienses nada malo de mí yo solo quise sentirme amado, pero al parecer la sorpresa se arruinó…Pfff que chafa, y dime por lo menos, ¿Quién te dijo a lo que venía acá?-Dijo Shining Armor con cara de tristeza tirando a pena.

-No… No tengas pena, Shining tu eres muy lindo y todo pero no te veo como mi novio… No sé suena raro. Pero bueno fue la princesa del Imperio de Cristal la que me dijo a qué venías, quiero disculparme por todo. Pero quiero tratar de volvernos cercanos. De verdad estoy diciendo esto *Glup* bueno ¿Quieres tratar de ser algo más que amigos?-Dijo el chico de camiseta a cuadros.

-Esto. No puede estarme pasando a mí. ¿Por dios es cierto lo que dices?-

-Sí,… quiero tratar algo contigo, es cierto que me pareces lindo, eres un hombre muy atractivo pero no siento la conexión. Así que quiero tratar de volvernos apegados con el trabajo que tengo preparado para ambos-Dijo mientras se ponía colorado.

-Oh gracias Big. Por darle una oportunidad a este caballero, te prometo que nunca te dejaré ni te haré llorar ni

*Shining Armor fue interrumpido por Big Mac*

-Por favor, sé que no lo harás, después de todo…Eres…Mi novio…*se acerca y abraza a Shining* De echo no estoy seguro si de verdad tú me quieras-Dijo un poco confundido Big Mac.

-Cariño, yo de verdad te quiero, ahora vamos a por mis pastillas del dolor que me empezó a molestar de verdad la cicatriz-Dijo Shining Armor volando de alegría.

-Ok, vamos-Dijo Big Mac con su típica voz de campo.

En un lugar lejano y horas más tarde (Se retoma el punto donde estaban Sombra y Luna)

(PDV de Sombra)

-Wow, de veras estoy vivo, hombre no sé qué me pasa estoy demasiado sentimental. Es porque tengo a la mejor novia del mundo *le doy un beso a Luna* O porque tengo mi trabajo soñado…Tal vez mi misión en este mundo es hacer feliz a Luna, volverla como yo, bueno jajá la he convertido en todo lo que yo siempre fui en una metalera amante de la buena música, pero qué más da no puedo permitir que nadie le haga daño a mi Luna, nunca permitiré eso, ella está a mi lado nadie le hará nada ni siquiera esos imbéciles de la "Tukky Force" que de verdad no supe ni porque coño los habían contratado, bueno que más da tengo que descansar un poco que ya me estoy poniendo sentimental y estas cosas no me llaman la atención-

*Prendo la radio para despejarme un poco*

-Wow, Nothing else matters, dios esa canción si me pone sentimental. Pero qué demonios me pasa la escucharé y no derramare ni una gota de lágrimas de hombre-

-Hey, hey aquí la radio dale duro y con furia con el éxito de hace unos cuantos años, "Nothing else matters" pedida por un oyente que dejo este mensaje-Dijo el hombre de la radio.

-"Hoy cumplo 1 año con mi pareja se la dedico"-Firmada por Rainbow Dash para Apple Jack.

*Después de esos 5 minutos de canción Sombra lloraba como bebé lo que despertó a Luna*

-Cari— ¿Cariño eres tú?-Dijo Luna mientras poco a poco se despertaba del sueño un poco pesado que llevaba.

-Oh, Sombra, ¿Por qué lloras?, ¿Qué paso?-Dijo Luna un poco asustada por Sombra.

-No. Nada es que esa canción me pone muy sentimental y me hace recordarte-Dije mientras abrazaba a mi novia.

-Joder, Sombra, es que estas como una cabra solo a ti se te ocurre ponerte a escuchar música romántica estando algo triste-Dijo mientras me peinaba un poco el cabello que me tapaba la visibilidad de su bella cara.

-*Snif* Es que no quiero que nunca me dejes, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, porque siempre las cosas malas tarde o temprano pasan, no quiero que te vayas, ¡NUNCA!-Dije empezando a llorar.

-Sombra, calma. No te voy a dejar, si fuera por eso nunca te hubiera ido a buscar al puto polo norte, yo te amo. No quiero que actúes mas así. ¿Vale?-Dijo mientras me abrazaba en una linda muestra de amor.

-*Snif* jope, Luna eres la mejor ojalá sea cierto, nunca te quiero dejar. Por favor nunca me dejes solo de nuevo, no quiero ser el hombre que paso de ser el más feliz del mundo a ser el más infeliz del mundo-Le dije a una Luna que trataba de ser comprensiva.

-Vale, ya sé que hacer-Dijo mientras tomaba su teléfono y mandaba un mensaje-

-Hey, hey, aquí el Dj del amorx. Dj Tito amor, voy a poner una canción bastante vieja de una de mis bandas favoritas…Kiss. Por favor no se la pierdan aquí el pongo para la chica que nos pidió que le pusiéramos la rola con esta dedicatoria-

-"Sombra, nunca te abandonare, por favor deja de actuar como un tonto y dame un beso"-Firma Luna para Sombra. ¡Ay! Dios mío mi kokoro va a reventar con tanta ternura-Dijo el Dj amor.

-Vale aquí va "I was made for lovin` you" de Kiss. Ojalá Sombra se relaje mi amiga jajá-Dijo el hombre radio mientras poco a poco me acercaba a Luna para abrazarla.

-Cariño, ¿hiciste esto por mí?-Le dije a Luna muy apenado y muy nervioso.

-Si, mi amor, ojalá te guste esa canción tanto como a mí, ahora dame un beso-

*Se dan un beso tierno y apasionado de una linda duración que cuando se separan para coger oxígeno Sombra le responde*

-Joder, Luna la boca te sabe a Ron por dios, ¿cuánto bebiste a noche?-Dije un poco molesto por el tema del tratamiento y que no podía tomar alcohol.

-Oh Sombra sorry, no quería hacerte sufrir. ¿Me perdonarás?-Dijo con cara de perrito.

-Ok, está bien pero quiero que me digas cual es mi banda favorita y que me cantes mi canción favorita mientras me duermo-Dije un poco cansado ya de todo.

*Luna como fue de esperarse mientras hablaba se quedó dormida mientras hablaba*

-Pfff. Ya ni eso me das. Bueno que más da dame un espacio-Dije mientras me acostaba junto a ella en el asiento del bus.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, para los que no han visto mi otro fanfic les invito a pasar y si quieren pueden dejar sus Ocs y sus medidas y eso para ver si les pongo un papel en el fanfic. Bueno una cosa mas**

**-Bandas: Metallica, Kiss**

**-Canciones: "Nothing else matters" y "I was made for lovin` you"**

**Ahora si nada más y**

**Ale hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	10. ¿Quieres Leche?

**Hey muy buenas a todos aquí SrRubik escribiendo para continuar con mi fic, ya sé que esta algo olvidado pero solo tomo fuerzas para continuar mas fresquete, bueno empecemos.**

Era de madrugada, una madrugada muy fresca, no por lo frío si no que por estas fechas hacia bastante calor por donde vive nuestro amigo Big Mac, él se encontraba junto al chico al que le prometió algo más, un intento o simplemente un chance. Era una noche perfecta, no habían casi nubes que molestaran a la vista del firmamento imponente que demostraba las bellezas que habían fuera del planeta, cada vez que ambos miraban hacia el cielo solo apreciaban un arte tan bello que se cuestionaban la existencia de vida en otros planetas, eso pensaban eran cosas de chicos, se decían a sí mismos pero no.

-Wow, mira eso Big, esas estrellas, como nunca se me había ocurrido mirar al bello panorama que tenemos sobre nuestras cabezas-Dijo Shining deleitándose con el asombroso e inimaginable gozo que es ver lo perfecto de las constelaciones que hay cerca de Equestria.

-Bestia, y eso que yo trabajo en el campo, nunca me había parado a sonreír y descansar un poco viendo lo hermoso del cielo nocturno-Cito el chico de la camisa blanca.

-Pues ya que estamos aquí, ¿Quieres hablar de algo?, no sé cosas-Pregunto Shining.

-Pues la verdad es que, si-Dijo dulcemente Big al oído de Shining.

-Dime, ¿Qué te dio el indicio de que eras abraza tipos?-Pregunto entre risas Big Mac.

-Oye, esto no debe ser gracioso, y bueno yo pienso que fue con una pesadilla que tuve-Dijo un poco rojo Shining.

-Oh. Una pesadilla, suena interesante, espero que sea perturbadora u horrida o algo de ese estilo-Dijo Big Mac

-Pues no lo fue. De hecho pienso que eso me hiso pensar en mi sexualidad, más o menos fue cuando me case con Cadence-

-¿Y de que trataba la pesadilla?-Se le notaba el interés de la pregunta a Big Mac.

-Bueno realmente, fue algo sencillo. Mi esposa me abandonaba por otro hombre, ese hombre no sé quién era pero tenía el cabello azul-

-Vale, ¿pero que te hizo pensar eso?-Pregunto Big Mac

-Fue sencillo, tenía sentimientos encontrados por el hombre que se estaba…follando a mi mujer, todo termino en un trio bisexual, nada bonito para contar-Confeso el hombre de la camisa a cuadros.

-¿Y eso que tenía de pesadilla?-Dijo sentándose algo molesto.

-Me…El hombre me hizo el amor-Dijo bastante avergonzado Shining.

-Es en serio, eso es lo que tiene de pesadilla, ¿que alguien te folle?-Pregunto histérico el chico.

-¡OYE! Se sintió casi que real, me dolió-Remarcó el chico.

-Ah, pero te gustó la vaina parece, porque aquí estás conmigo-Big Mac puso una cara bastante perturbadora mientras se tiraba encima de Shining.

-Oh…Big Senpai, ¿qué haces?-Dijo muy rojo el hombre

-Tus sueños realidad, ahora bésame mi amado-Dijo cayendo encima completamente del chico de los pantalones negros.

**Ya de mañana en Sweet Apple Acress**

-Buenos días cariño-Dijo Big Mac dándole un beso a Shining Armor.

-¿Qué tienen de bueno?, casi ni me puedo sentar-Dijo rojo como tomate el chico con pantalones negros que por alguna razón estaban llenos de barro.

-Jeje, pero te gustó eh, yo no te escuche quejándote, todo lo que escuchaba era: "Oh Big Mac"; o "Big Mac Senpai no por ahí" o mi favorita "Dueleeeeee". Ahora dime, ¿Cuál es tu favorita?-Pregunto dándole un tazón con cereal al chico que puso un cojín antes de sentarse.

-Oye, me podrías dar leche, que no me serviste-Dijo Shining en seguida tapándose la boca.

-OH, conque quieres leche, ¿ah?-Dijo Big Mac antes de sentarse junto a Shining sirviéndole la leche que ya había sacado de la nevera.

-Toma querido. *Le da un beso* ¿Ves?, cálmate, no te haré nada. Por ahora jaja-Dijo haciendo que Shining se sonrojase a mas no poder.

**11 AM Complejo de Oficinas de Valve**

-Bueno chicos, ellos son: La princesa Luna y el Rey Sombra. Ellos estarán a cargo de la historia del juego y su desarrollo-Dijo el hombre con barba sobre una silla.

-Ahora si me disculpan estaré hablando con mi mejor el Black Mind-

-¡Wuhoooooooo!-Sonó en los cubículos.

-Muy bien, contengan sus orgasmo, voy a hablar yo-Dijo Luna.

-¡Nadie contiene nada COÑUETUMADRE!-Se escuchó detrás de una computadora.

-Tu. Ven para acá-Dijo muy seco la chica.

-Eh, si ahora voy señorita Luna. Discúlpeme no quería fastidiarla-Dijo muy apenado

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Pregunto Luna.

-Soy, Mark Szikk. Vengo de Holanda y me encanta trabajar aquí, por favor no me bote.

-Tranquilo mi estimado-Dijo agarrando el brazo del hombre.

-Ven esto, es un imbécil, que le gusta burlarse de la gente-Dijo entre risas.

-Ahora todo el mundo ríase de el-

Nadie se reía

-Ah, conque así es, el que no se ría lo despido-

Todo el mundo se empezó a meter con el tipo.

-Bien, ahora si me disculpan estaré con el señor Sombra en mi oficina, quiero que los mejores pensadores me lleven una historia, cuando encuentre la mejor empezaremos a desarrollar la historia-Dijo Luna.

**Bueno, ya terminamos el capítulo de hoy, ojalá no les haya molestado mucho el yaoi pero quiero terminar con esa historia para empezar con otra a pesar de la principal que es la de Sombra y Luna, ojo trataré de postear otro pero del otro fic hoy mismo, espérenlo si quieren verlo hoy.**

**Ale hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	11. Si puedo llegar, lo haré!

**Hey muy buenas a todos aquí SrRubik escribiendo para seguir con este fanfic que ya va llegando a su fin… No se preocupen que aún queda leña por cortar, así que nada más sigamos.**

Era una agradable tarde, los empleados de Valve se comportaban como verdaderos caballeros, en serio hacen su trabajo bien. Mientras leíamos las historias que nos iban pasando los chicos de administración no podíamos dejar de pensar que en nuestras putas manos estaba la deshonra o la honra de hacer un juego para Valve, podíamos hacerlo bien y quedar como héroes pero aun pensaba en mi ser, que más tendremos que poner a prueba, nos aventurábamos a lo desconocido, trabajar en un ambiente hostil, algo que tu mismo sabías que podía salir mal en cualquier puto segundo, pero por suerte tenemos a uno de los trabajadores más geniales en la compañía, era un programador, se llama Black Mind. Era como Sombra, solo que necesitaba una novia como yo, jeje. Es un chico alto con una apariencia a simple vista como otro metalero más que la gente piensa que son bien pinches satánicos, pero cuando lo conoces y te hace unos cuantos favores como pasarte el bolígrafo o buscar el café para los 3 se hacía más pasable el entonces, ahí me di de cuenta que la gente se pone mariconga por cualquier mamaguevada, con unos pajuos, si haces algo bien te dicen: "Ah no eso era su trabajo". Pero si haces algo mal te contestan: "Buuu, es una basura deberíais hacer un cancerbero y dejar la industria del videojuego. Pues me vale una mierda, yo hago la historia que ustedes se están comiendo y nadie nos aplaude, pues es hora de cambiar eso.

Fue ahí cuando me arreche y le dije a Sombra pegando la mano contra el escritorio. –Me cago en los malditos críticos malparidos, vamos a hacer esta vaina como lo hacemos de dónde venimos, y lo haremos a lo grande- En ese preciso instante la cara de felicidad de Sombra cambio a una de incertidumbre con algo de confusión, él no sabía que decirme, solo se me quedo viendo con cara de pendejo y soltó algunas palabras. -¿Pero qué me dices puta loca?-. Y así le dice a su novia, yo con mis ideas en la cabeza y el con su mariquera, pues me vale 3 hectáreas de verga. – ¡Sombra!, no ves lo que trato de hacer-Le exclame a mi novio, mientras Black Mind entraba con unos helados. –Realmente no, ahora dime, ¿Qué son esas ideas de acabar con los críticos?, acaso piensas joder a alguien con esa mentalidad tuya-Me dijo riendo un poco a lo que Black Mind le responde. –Oye, ya va ¿Qué pasa aquí?, apenas llego con los helados y con una nueva notica y vosotros estáis peleando por ¿Qué cosa para saber?-Pregunto con un tono bastante extrañado, cosa que solo me molesto más, yo quería llegar y hacer mis planes de volver a hacer una convención de Valve para anunciar el HL3 pero Sombra no entendía lo que lo que yo trataba de comentarle.

-Mira, le quería dar a entender a Sombra mis ideas pero al parecer esto se va a la verga bastante rápido, jeje. Pobre novio mío que me gasto, no está sincronizado conmigo-Le respondí algo molesta a Black Mind

-Vale, pero quiero decirles algo primero, ¡Valve les dijo que si!-Me respondió súper feliz el chico de la camisa de metallica.

-Oh, por James Hetfield-Solo alcanzo a decir eso Sombra mientras se paró a abrazar a Black.

-¿¡ES EN SERIO!?-Dije con una euforia que no podía con ella. –Por el álbum "Kill ´em all" que tengo autografiado en la casa dime que es verdad-Le exclame al chico.

-Te lo juro por lo que sea bendito para ti-Solo escuche a decir mientras todos los empleados se les escuchaba celebrando en sus cubículos.

**Aproximadamente 2 días, el día de la conferencia de Valve.**

Era una mañana apetecible, me levante temprano como costumbre 6:20 am, ¡ah! Detestaba el liceo militar por eso, no podía dormir más de las 6:30 am o si no me hacían mierdera, pero bueno algo gane. Además yo le hago el desayuno a mi pareja, ella solo se tiene que parar y ¡ya está!, jaja. Me gusta eso porque al estar la comida lista, ella siempre me recibe con un abrazo y un beso, no es por aprovecharme pero eso siempre se agradece. La sorpresa que me lleve al prender el televisor fue épica, Valve, esa compañía que yo pensaba que estaba muerta, no lo estaba hoy…Hoy van a dar una conferencia y darán fecha para el HL3, Dios nunca he estado tan feliz en mi vida, creo que hasta incluso pondré algo de Megadeth para celebrar, y así hice, desperté a mi novia por la bulla, bueno el rust in peace no es el álbum más ligero y menos ruidoso del mundo jeje.

-Lyra, ¿Eres tú la de la música?-Me pregunto una chica que se paraba solo en una camisa larga que le cubría hasta las rodillas.

-Eh, Bon Bon, disculpa, no sabía que seguías dormida pero mira-Le mostré la pantalla del televisor-¿Qué piensas?-

-Que son las 6:21 am y que no sé quién es Valve o que es valve. ¿Ahora quieres servirme?-

-Bueno aquí tienes mi vida-Dije mientras le daba el huevo con tocino que le había hecho.

-Cariño, hoy iremos a la convención de Valve, ¿Estás conmigo o en contra?-Se lo dije seriamente a Bon Bon.

-No, hoy tengo una junta en la torre de conferencia, tu ve con no se alguien que conozcas-

**6:33 am Sweet Apple Acress.**

-Cariño, mira esto, es la mejor noticia que he visto-Le dije a Shining Armor mientras él se recostaba en mi pecho.

-Así, ¿Qué cosa?-Me dijo Shining.

-Hay una conferencia de Valve donde darán fecha del HL3. ¿Quieres ir?-Le dije al chico que no tiene franela.

-Eh…no, no me gustan los juegos, ya deberías saberlo y bebe ya somos adultos, deberías actuar como tal, ¿Cuándo crecerás?-Me dijo bastante molesto Shining.

-Oh, vale entonces no te importa que me vaya con alguien que no sea tu.

-Realmente no-

*Suena el teléfono*

-¿Aló?-Pregunte.

-Eh, Big Mac, soy Lyra, sé que tenemos tiempo sin contactar, pero. ¿Quieres ir a la convención de Valve?-

-Claro, Shining no quiere ir conmigo-

-Bon Bon no me quiere acompañar-

-Entonces vayamos juntos, ¿Fuego?-

-Dale nos vemos en la estación de trenes-

**Bueno, hasta aquí el fic, un saludo a todos mis lectores en especial a los que siempre dejan reviews. Eso me hace feliz y me impulsa a seguir adelante.**

**Ale hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	12. La reunión de dos corazones

**Hey muy buenas a todos aquí SrRubik escribiendo para continuar con "La sombra de la Luna" jaja vamos a ello.**

(Narración de Big Mac)

-Shining, cariño, iré a la convención de Valve con una amiga que conozco, ojala no te importe, pórtate bien mientras yo no este, espero cambies de opinión y te llegues, la estaré esperando en la estación de trenes en 10 minutos-Dije despidiéndome de un beso con Shining y saliendo por la puerta.

(Narración de Lyra)

-Cariño, si voy a ir a la convención-Dije bastante airada.-Ya tengo con quien ir y es un viejo amigo de la secundaria-

-¿Pero qué dices puta loca?, si tu no tenías amigos-Dijo bastante cortante en su tono de voz.

-Era mi ex pareja, y puede que la llama se vuelva a encender, ta ta nos vemos cariño-Dije con una alegría inimaginable.

-¿Ex pareja?, por favor explícate-Me pregunto BonBon.

-Si, fue el chico de mis sueños mucho antes de conocerte, es y seguirá siendo mi primer amor, pero luego llegaste tú e hiciste que dudara de mi sexualidad, cosa que no me importa, solo mira lo que tenemos, una casa un buen desayuno y mira lo que tengo, una sexy señorita que me acompaña en las noches frías jaja-

Tras eso no duro mucho tiempo en la cocina el sentimiento de inseguridad de parte de BonBon, ella era una chica algo tímida y te aseguro que ella pensaba que la iba a dejar por él.

-Oh, okey, y por lo menos me puedes decir ¿cómo se llama el caballero?-Me pregunto BonBon con la cara algo roja.

-Es Big Mac, él fue el primer chico que toco mi lira jaja, no en serio, perdimos la virginidad juntos, el me dejo adolorida no pude caminar en días jaja-Dije ya yendo a bañarme.

-¿¡Ése pueblerino te desvirgo!?-Exclamo muy sorprendida BonBon

-Podrá ser pueblerino pero tiene una anaconda que no puedo con ella jaja-Dije entre risas mientras entraba a bañarme.

-¡LYRA!, por favor es una casa pura no digas tus vulgaridades acá-

-Pfff, lo dices después de una noche alocada, ¿eh?, que no se te olvide que esto es recíproco, yo te doy pero me tienes que dar jaja-

Tras bañarse Lyra se coloca la camiseta que llevaba años guardando para una situación similar, se colocó la camisa que Big Mac le había regalado en su cumpleaños número 20, una camisa de "Guns n´ Roses" era algo con un valor sentimental único. Cada vez que la veía o se la ponía le llegaban recuerdos de cuando estaba saliendo con su ex novio Big Mac, que por lo visto se había vuelto marico a lo largo del tiempo.

(Pensamientos de Lyra)

Verga, han pasado casi 2 años desde que rompí con Big Mac, no puedo imaginarme lo duro que fue para el perder esta belleza de chica, aunque pensándolo bien ahora está con un hombre, jajaja como lo voy a chalequear con eso Big "Mariquito" Mac, aparte no puedo dejar de pensar en él como será esta relación. Joder estoy muy confundida, no quiero abandonar a BonBon para irme con él, no es ético. Mientras me acercaba pude ver un espectáculo de mal gusto, un chico vestido completamente de negro siendo ridiculizado por sus gustos musicales.

A la medida que ve voy acercando más, empiezo a pillar que es un chico que desde lejos se nota que huele mal, no se diferencia mucho de lejos pero tiene una máscara de esas que usaban los doctores cuando la peste negra, jope parece sacado de una película "snuffs" oh, asco, puto mal rollo. No me quiero acercar mucho pero pobrecillo, todo el mundo lo está jodiendo, pero ya va ¿Es un circo aquello?

-Oiga disculpe, ¿Eso es un circo?-Le pregunte a un peatón que iba cruzando.

-No y si, el chico se pone ahí para que todo el mundo lo moleste, se burle de él, parece que necesita dinero para la universidad y así lo paga-Me dijo ya yéndose.

Cuando me acerque un pelín más vi que su nombre de artista era Torxul, el metalero que lleva una máscara de la peste negra, puta madre menos mal que voy pirando.

Lo más humanitario que pude haber hecho lo hice, fue dejar unos bits en la cesta del dinero y me fui para llegar temprano a mi objetivo

(PDV de Big Mac)

Bien, me pondré la camisa que Lyra me regaló cuando salíamos juntos, esa vieja camisa de Judas Priest, esto fue una de las cosas que hizo que la amara más en su momento, eso y cuando consiguió un pase a los camerinos de la banda, fue mágico, aún no sé porque nos separamos, ella aguantaba a "Little" Mac mejor que Shining, y en un intento desesperado tal vez pueda hacer que vuelva a mí, cosa que no creo pero molaría. No entiendo pude haber sido yo o mi estilo de trabajo, o puede ser que me volví mariquito desde que estaba con ella.

Cuando salí de la casa solo pude pensar en ella, en que cosas había hecho bien, en que había fallado, no podía quitarme de la mente su nombre su imagen y su figura, tengo que hacer algo.

Después de un rato caminando

-Oh, por fin llegaste Big Mac, tiempo sin verte, y OH, la camisa de Judas Priest que te regale en nuestro primer aniversario. No sabía que aun la conservabas, muy lindo gesto galán. Jaja-

-Sí, tengo muy bellos recuerdos de ella, y tú aún conservas esa camiseta de GNR que te di hace unos años eh. Pensé que la habías desechado después que rompimos-

-Haría cosas más estúpidas pero esto, esto me lo diste tú y lo firmo Axl y Slash, no puedo de un día para otro botarla, me trae muchos lindos recuerdos-

-Jope, si es verdad, pero tengo que confesarte algo Lyra-Dije algo apenado.

-Eh, bueno yo también tengo algo que decirte-Me dijo en un tono de nerviosismo.

-Aún siento algo por ti-Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Es, ¿En serio?-Me pregunto Lyra

-Si, todo el trayecto acá solo pude pensar en ti, en cómo me querías en todo eso, quiero cortar con Shining y empezar de nuevo contigo. ¿Qué me dices?-

-Suena tentador, pero me tienes que convencer, tenemos 2 días de sobra, al parecer no será este día la convención será dentro de dos malditos días, tendremos que llegar a Yeguadelfia y quedarnos allá unos días ahí quiero que me conquistes de nuevo-Me dijo Lyra colorándose cada vez más.

-Está bien, lo haré por nuestro amor. Ojalá podremos seguir con una relación de amor y ternura. Déjame decirte que te amo-

-Yo también pero no sé qué sentir, quiero estar segura y tú me das esa seguridad, hagámoslo correcto-

**Bueno aquí terminamos el capítulo de hoy, seguiremos más entretenidos el próximo capítulo y si quiero mandarle un gran saludito a mi pana "BronyMetalero" él es tremendo escritor, si quieren sentir algo de terror pásense por su cuenta no los defraudara.**

**Ale hasta el siguiente capítulo**


	13. No hay luz sin la sombra

**Hey muy buenas a todos aquí SrRubik escribiendo para continuar el fanfic, ya sé que lo tengo olvidado pero no se preocupen estaba reinventándome y también me afectaron algunos problemas en el cole pero no importa vamos allá.**

Se sentía un poco tenso el ambiente, Big Mac y yo estábamos un poco incómodos por la situación que ya se venía presentando, pero medianamente todo se iba calmando y aclimatando las cosas sucedían por algo, pensaba yo. Era algo mejor que estar con esa estúpida que no sabía que era Valve. Por lo menos el sabe apreciar las buenas cosas aunque sea bien puto.

Nos íbamos acercando a una "especie" de posada para ir chequeando las habitaciones y guardar todo, era plena tarde cuando llegamos a la ciudad sede de la convención, no queríamos estar por ahí mendingando techo en la noche. Cuando llegamos al hotel, me pareció un poco raro, sobretodo el nombre. "Bathes hotel", humm este sitio no me gusta pero parece barato, no importa del todo lo importante es pagar rápido y tener más cosas que hacer en la gran ciudad. Cuando entramos empecé a notar a Big Mac raro, no sé que tiene pero ese no es el chico que yo había conocido en preparatoria.

-Oh, oye Big, ¿Qué tienes? te noto distante-Pregunte algo preocupaba por lo que le pasaba a mi compañero.

Apenas dije la última palabra un hombre de una estatura promedio algo avejentado entro por la puerta que daba acceso al mostrador del hotel. No era la viva imagen de la salud pero con solo verlo podía apreciar en sus ojos arrugados, maltratados y cansados las penurias que tuvo que pasar, eso sólo me hizo poner más nerviosa de lo que estaba ya. El hombre mientras se acercaba lenta y forzosamente saliendo de las penumbras letárgicas de su habitación no podía prestarle más atención, daba mucho pavor, no me sentía capaz de estar mucho tiempo ahí, junto a él. Eso supuso que saliera interrumpiendo la plática que Big Mac empezaba a tener con el hombre.

_Pero qué pasa con esta casa, porque me da tan mala espina, solo estar cerca de ella me da escalofríos no quiero ni imaginarme que harán ahí, espero que no sea nada malo porque estas sensaciones negativas de verdad me están afectando_

En ese preciso instante sale Big de la casa a revisar si todo estaba bien con su pareja

-Eh, Lyra, ¿Qué te paso hace un rato?-Dijo el chico inexpresivo.

-Bueno, es que no me siento bien dentro de esa casa, es como si mi estómago no soportara el hedor de la madera, o algo así-Dije al borde del llanto.

Big Mac simplemente se volteó sin mediar palabras y regreso a la cabaña dejándome sola.

Después de unos minutos tuve la valentía de entrar y posicionarme junto a mi compañero esperando las llaves de la habitación que íbamos a alquilar unas noches. Eso me impaciento bastante, pues yo no quería permanecer mucho tiempo ahí era algo tonto, una sensación de amargura por dentro, tal vez si era capaz de sentir las malas vibras que reinaban ese asqueroso lugar, el olor de putrefacción de la madera me hacía sentir cansada, y para rematar estábamos cerca de un matadero, ¡agh! Ese maldito hedor a carne recién sacada de los bueyes, simplemente asqueroso. No pienso tolerar esto más tengo que hablar con Big.

-Bueno, ¿Señor Norman, tiene las llaves?-Pregunte rápidamente.

-Sí, tomen aquí están-Me dijo entregándome unas llaves algo oxidadas que marcaban la habitación "42"

Mientras caminábamos por el pasillo pude notar las perturbadoras las fotografías que tenía colgadas en las paredes, no podía poner paisajes ¿Verdad?, tenía que poner gente comiendo carne cruda, demonios como me causaban malditos escalofríos cada imagen que iba viendo, hasta que simplemente deje de ver a los muros y comencé a caminar hacia al frente.

Ya dentro de la habitación note que había una cama nada más, no sé si esto está muy visto o me lo parece a mí, tal vez muy cliché. Dos chicos de sexos opuestos dormirán en una cama individual tratando de que no pase nada, que cosa más |a23w4 predecible, me imaginaba al ver la situación.

-Oye, Big, no te importará dormir en la misma cama ¿Verdad?-Pregunte haciéndome la coqueta.

-Realmente me da igual, mientras pueda dormir, ahora dame un momento mientras arreglo las maletas-Dijo bastante secante.

-Oh, vale, si te vale verga de esa manera. Yo sólo trataba de ser coqueta-Dije algo apenada.

-Tú ya eres coqueta-Me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente y se acostaba en la "parte" suya de la cama.

-Si tú lo dices-Le comente con la voz algo baja.

Ya después de que Big se acomodara en la cama, me comento que no quería salir, que se sentía cansado y que prefería quedarse y salir mañana. Se me hizo algo extraño ya que él había propuesto salir en la tarde. Pero me imagino que se cansó en el trayecto, bueno lo dejaré así, espero mañana salir a visitar la ciudad.

-Oye, Lyra, iré a buscar algo de comer al restaurant acá saliendo-Dijo mientras se paraba de la cama.-¿Quieres algo?-Me preguntó.

-La verdad es que si, _No quiero reencontrarme con esos malditos dibujos así que mejor le digo que me traiga la comida_. Podrías ser tan amable de traerme una ensalada césar o algo así-Dije acercándome a él para darle un beso lo cual el negó al alejarme.-Big, ¿Pasa algo?-Dije algo preocupada.

-No, solo no quiero nada con el estómago vacío-

-Está bien, te esperare justo acá, solo no te tardes. Este sitio no me gusta y menos estar sola-Dije algo sonrojada.

-Vale, entendido. Regresar rápido, traer comida, enterado-

Mientras pasaban los minutos me baje de la cama y me arregle un poco el cabello junto a la peinadora, ahí estaba el único espejo de la habitación, era algo estrafalario pero servía, no me imagine que "eso" estaría ahí, cuando vi las llaves que decían "Desván" me alarme un poco, y me entro una pregunta "¿Qué desván?". Tras ser algo valiente, me asome en a la puerta, pude ver el final del pasillo un extraño corredor que a la medida que se iba alejando la distancia cada vez se volvía mucho más estrecho y más oscuro, y claro como toda situación de peligro, de seguro el desván era la última puerta al fondo. Agh, que mierda, tengo que ir caminando con esta pereza a ver qué carajos hay allá. Pero bueno tendré que hacerlo quiero matar la curiosidad.

Mientras poco a poco me acercaba…mi respiración iba aumentando, podía sentir mi corazón en la garganta, esa maldita sensación de inseguridad y maldita adrenalina que entraba en mi torrente sanguíneo, puta madre. No quiero sentir estas cosas nunca más, pero es lo que me toca por curiosa.

Mis latidos cardíacos se aceleraban en una taquicardia controlada, pues estaba en una situación de riesgo. Maldito hotel. Espero que te cierren y nunca vuelvas a ver la luz del día. ¡Coño!

Mientras por fin llegaba a lo que pensé que era el famoso "desván". Solo tenía una cosa que hacer, averiguar lo que había ahí.

Cuando abrí el desván, no me pude imaginar lo tonta que fui al pensar que de verdad habría algo ahí. Maldita sea yo y mis paranoias. No sé qué pasaría por mi cabeza pero solo era un maldito desván, ni cabezas apiladas ni un coñuelamadre.

Mientras me regresaba más tranquila pude ver a Big Mac entrar en el cuarto con una bolsa de plástico donde asumí que estaba la comida, pero lo que me enardeció fue verlo con un hacha en los hombros. Joder qué coño le paso a Big ahora.

-Ca…cariño, ¿Por qué tienes un hacha contigo?-Dije algo asustada.

-Esto, ahmmm. Como decirlo. Es una herencia familiar-

-Eh ¿Qué coño?-Dije sin rechistar-

-Bueno, Norman me dijo que me dará gratis toda la comida si los mato a todos-

-Ah, Ahora eres Jack Torrence-

-Se supone-

**Bueno hasta acá el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado leerlo, a mi me gustó escribirlo como no tienen idea, ojalá hayan pillado las referencias al cine de terror. Bueno dejad reviews y seguid el fic si no lo habéis hecho ya y nada mas**

**Ale hasta el siguiente capítulo :D**


	14. Crónicas de alguien no cuerdo

**Hey muy buenas a todos aquí SrRubik escribiendo y quiero agradecer a todos la gente sensual que sigue mi fanfic. Ustedes son los mejores no se dejen engañar. Bueno hoy nos embarcaremos en el sub consciente de Big Mac y les revelaré el porqué de su locura. Bueno nada más vamos allá.**

Era una tarde genial, había vuelto a sentir eso que sentía antes, esa sensación de cariño. De ternura, de cómo sé que alguien vela por ti, muy pocas veces lo sentía, pensé que Shining podría llenar ese vacío pero…yo lo llené a él jaja. Bueno me estoy desviando del tema. Esa sensación de que te quieren, no la sentía desde que me separé de Lyra. Era confuso, aún tenía sentimientos por Shining pero en lo más profundo de mí ser, amaba a esa linda catira de ojos ámbar. Oh dios, cada vez que pienso en ella me pongo a desvariar, esas sensaciones, son por las que yo lucharía, por las que me enfrentaría a una legión de cabrones, sólo por verla sonreír, por ver su caminar, por ver su cara, su pelo, oh su hermoso pelo, una combinación perfecta de tonos de menta y un mechón bello color blanco perlado. Pero qué más queda, ella está aquí conmigo, aunque ambos sabemos lo que paso entre nosotros, no quiero que se sienta de nuevo molesta por lo que hemos pasado ya de por sí. Me refiero a que ella estuvo capacitada para soportarme, era un pesado. En el buen sentido de la palabra jaja. No sé qué pudo salir mal, ella era la perfecta para mí y yo sólo lo arruine con actos de niño pajuo, ese verano. Oh lo recuerdo a duras penas y con mucho odio en mi corazón. No suponía nada de malo. Pero el fatídico día del 4 de marzo, pude sentir mi corazón estrujarse contra el piso. Fue como si nunca nadie antes me hubiera hecho un daño de esa magnitud. Sí, me abandono con unas frases que nunca se me van a olvidar "Big eres el mejor hombre que he tenido en mí vida pero, tenemos que romper, esta relación no se sostiene mucho más; tu eres un mundo al que nunca he tenido acceso pero en cambio, tú me has explorado de cabo a rabo".

Oh, mi dios santo y bendito, maldigo ese puñetero día. Maldito 4 de marzo.

Mientras nos acercábamos al hotel, ese hotel tan raro que cada vez me hacía sentir algo que no sé cómo representar, es cómo el contrario a una seguridad. Es algo así, para mí no había nada más extraño y que me hiciera sentir tan molesto, cansado y agobiado que ese hotel, no sé, pero no me daba buenas vibras.

Al entrar al hotel mi estado de ánimo cambio drásticamente a uno bastante serio, yo ya era así de costumbre pero no sé qué me pasaba, en ese momento sentí que algo se metió dentro de mí, pero no un demonio o algo cliché de esas típicas pelis de terror, sentí que algo más grande algo "emocional" me empezó a afectar, al parecer la casa no le gustaba que hubiera gente feliz, llámenme loco pero me sentí muy mal después de entrar, aunque no me puedo quejar. El precio era bueno, para quedarme dos días con mi amada eran unos 50bits algo muy barato para simplemente quedarse a dormir por las noches.

En cierto momento veo que Lyra se retira a la parte de afuera del edificio, fue algo muy raro para venir de ella que le gustaba estar con las personas, e inclusive le gustaba estar conmigo. No sé qué la llevo a sentirse así.

Después de disculparme con el hombre encargado del hotel "Norman Bathes" pude notar que Lyra estaba algo cansada, como si le molestara algo del hotel, cosa que a mí también me fastidiaba pero era lo de menos.

-Eh, Lyra, ¿Qué te paso hace un rato?-Dije sin expresión alguna.

-Bueno, es que no me siento bien dentro de la casa, es como si mi estómago no soportara el hedor de la madera, o algo así-Dijo Lyra al borde del llanto.

Ahí me di de cuenta de que ella estaba bien, no había nada de qué preocuparse. Solo me fui a seguir la charla con el viejo hombre que estaba esperando la paga del check-in.

-Tome, acá están los 50bits que acordamos-Dije con una cara de cansado.

-Vale, tengan buena estadía-

En ese momento Lyra vuelve a hacer aparición y agarra las llaves por mí.

Ya mucho más tarde sentía que algo me vigilaba, sentía que estaba al borde de la locura. Una vez tras otra sentía que perdía el equilibrio, aunque estaba en la cama. Una asquerosa cama individual que teníamos que compartir Lyra y yo. Pobremente trataba de recomponerme, cosa que pude hacer sin llamar la atención de la chica de mis sueños, no quería que se preocupara por mí, es demasiado linda para sentir las penas de algo como la preocupación por un ser querido. Yo la verdad empecé a sentirme vulnerable, sentía como mi cerebro me empezaba a doler, mi pobre cabeza, sentía como mi lóbulo frontal empezaba a retorcerse como avisándome que algo iba a suceder en lo más profundo de mi ser, yo trataba de que no pasara, pero, era imposible. Un fuerte sacudón me pego contra la cama. Asuste un poco a Lyra, pero no para que pensara que estaba loco. Aunque empiezo a dudar de mi salud mental, tras ese hecho asqueroso mórbido y ridículo empecé a sentir como mi cabeza se empezaba a llenar de estupideces, no era correcto lo que hacía, ni lo que me obligaba a pensar mi asquerosa mente. Eran escenas horridas y sanguinarias de yo matando a mi "novia" en una secuencia de imágenes de por mucho perturbadoras y molestas a simple vista. No podía quitármelas de la cabeza, empecé a sudar cada vez más, cuando presentí que Lyra lo notó me molesté conmigo mismo "Como podía ser tan pendejo para dejarme descubrir por la mujer que amo" sólo fue lo único que pensé hasta que sentí la necesidad de salir de ese maldito cuarto. Puse la excusa de que tenía que salir a comprar comida; bueno excusa no tan mentirosa porque de verdad sentía hambre, pero no era momento de risas, de verdad necesitaba emprender la búsqueda en lo más profundo interno de mi alma para saber qué coño me pasa. Y qué mejor lugar que un restaurant.

-Oye, Lyra, iré a buscar algo de comer al restaurant acá saliendo-Dije mientras me levantaba de la cama. -¿Quieres algo?-Pregunte.

No recuerdo muy bien lo que me dijo, pero escuche algo que tenía que ver con ensalada y que ella se sentía insegura en este hotel de la verga. Pero lo que me sorprendió fue la actitud tan extraña que tenía, no podía entenderlo bien porque me sentía agobiado pero sé que ella no se encontraba del todo bien.

Dije unas palabras al azar y salí de la habitación sin mediar palabras, ella trato de darme un beso, pero lo rechace con el pretexto de que no quería nada con el estómago vacío. Aunque si quería un beso, ella sentiría lo frio de mi ser al tocarme con sus labios, maldita sea, la quiero tanto que me molestaría incluso herirla sin querer, pero a veces hay que ser serios y decir las cosas en la cara, no quería decirle lo que venía ya presentando porque no me sentía seguro. Pero tal vez después de la comida me sienta mejor. Maldita sea Big fue lo último que me dije a mi mismo antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación "42"

En el pasillo me sentía más tranquilo, aunque esas malditas fotos eran algo horrorosas no puedo creer que alguien sano mentalmente coloque eso como decoración. O sea como coño puedes poner a un hombre siendo degollado por un…Por un maldito tejón. O es que soy muy ignorante para no notar lo que se supone que trate la obra o es que me da igual todo. Para ambas simplemente me dan bastante repelús.

Cuando llegue al establecimiento vi a un hombre alto de bata blanca, inferí que era el mesonero. Él me atendió bastante bien, pero yo solo quería ir a la barra y tomar algo. Era uno de esos momentos en el que te abres al barman y le pides consejos. Me sentía derrotado, pero posiblemente podría seguir con lo que correspondía, ser el hombre de la relación.

-Buenas, por favor deme un whiskey en las rocas-Le dije al barman que dejaba de limpiar la mesa para servirme mi trago.

-Buenas tardes para usted, óigame, ¿usted no es el chico que se aloja en el hotel "Bathes" con esa hermosa chica?-Me pregunto el hombre mientras volvía a limpiar la barra.

-Sí, siento que debería estar con ella pero no sé qué estoy haciendo aquí-Dije estrellando suavemente la cabeza sobre la barra.

-Pero al parecer, no lo estás. Esto siempre les pasa a los hombres de tu edad. ¿Qué te aflige mi querido amigo?-Me dijo el barman con una sonrisa en su boca.

-Oiga, no es por ser grosero pero, ¿en serio se preocupa por lo que me pase?-

-Pues claro ese es el juramento de los barmans, ayudar a todo cliente afligido por problemas personales-Dijo alegre el hombre.

-Vale necesito su ayuda, que debería hacer, estoy teniendo ataques psicóticos y me preocupa lastimar a mi novia-Dije bastante nervioso.

-Al parecer el hotel vuelve a atacar-Al dejar caer esas palabras, me sentí muy inseguro.

-A… ¿a qué se refiere con eso?-Pregunte sin mediar palabras.

-La mayoría de parejas que se quedan a dormir en ese hotel. Una de las dos se vuelve loca y mata a su compañero, luego se suicida. Algo no muy bonito-Me revelo el barman.

-Oh, mi dios, y ¿qué debo hacer?-Le suplique al Barman.

-Vale, tienes que…quemar el hotel hasta sus cimientos-

En ese momento sentí como mi mundo se me venía abajo, en serio. Quemar un hotel hasta volverlo cenizas, no me parecía muy plausible a simple vista. Pero si nos ponemos a ver tiene algo de razón. –Bueno, gracias tome el dinero. Deme un pollo frito y una ensalada césar por favor-Dije algo cansado

Después de comer, antes de irme el hombre me detuvo.

-Oiga, sé que usted es de la familia Apple. Y esto lo dejo tu padre para el que pudiera caer de nuevo en la maldición de esa maldita casa-Dijo El barman

-Mi padre, ya pasaron 15 años desde que murió y me dejo algo acá. Bueno ¿qué es?-Pregunte algo nervioso.

-Tu padre, AppleFarmer, te dejo aquí un hacha. Bueno no es para ti. Era para la primera persona en volver a sufrir lo que un día él sufrió y mato a tu madre y se suicidó-Dijo algo triste el Barman.

-Vale, haré eso. No dejare que nadie siga teniendo esas pesadillas en ese maldito hotel de mierda-

Mientras tome el hacha de mi padre y salí del establecimiento con las cosas que el barman me dio, pude ver lo que realmente estaba pasándome. El hotel quería volverme loco, quería que matara a mi mujer y que me suicidara, pero no lo conseguirá. Nunca lo hará.

-Buenas tardes señor Macintosh. Veo que tiene una hacha, podría preguntar el ¿porque?-Dijo el señor Bathes.

-Hace 15 años, mi padre mato a mi madre y después se suicidó, en este maldito hotel, y todo es por tu jodida culpa, te mataré con el hacha que herede del mismo. Ahora no te conviene correr, sólo déjate matar, lo haré rápido.

-Sabía que este día llegaría no pude evitarlo más de lo que lo evite-El hombre se colocó de forma cubito supina y me rogo la muerte.-Ahora ¡MATAME! Quítame el sufrimiento que traigo, hazlo rápido-

El momento había llegado, hoy, podré vengar la muerte de mi padre. Por fin. Morirá en mis manos. No quedará nada que evite que te destroce con el hacha familiar.

Después de asesinar brutalmente al hombre que por su culpa murió mi padre, mis pensamientos empezaron a joderme; no pude contener la vista, y me fui para atrás, la poderosa imagen mía reventándole el cráneo a un viejo de unos 78 años con un hacha, Agh. Pero eso no era lo peor mi juicio se nublo y quería más sangre. Empecé a buscar y ya sé a quién matar.

-Lyyyyyyyyyyyyyyra, ¿Dónde estás?-Dije mientras entraba en la habitación que habíamos alquilado previamente.

Entre en la habitación y me vi a mí, cubierto de sangre, con un hacha en el hombro. Con la maldita sangre del maldito hombre que por su maldita culpa murieron mis padres. Odio todo. No puedo contenerme. Pero al verme en el espejo, me vi. Vi mis ojos nublados de juicio. Sin prestarle atención a nada ni a mujer ni a niños. Solo quería mi venganza.

-Ca…cariño, ¿Por qué tienes un hacha en tus contigo?-Me pregunto Lyra.

-Esto ahmmm… es una herencia familiar-Dije con una mirada bastante atemorizante

-Eh ¿Qué coño?-

-Bueno, no fue Norman del todo. El que me dijo que tendré todo gratis es mi sub-consiente, solo tienes que morir-Dije agarrando el hacha con mis dos manos.

-¿Ahora eres Jack Torrence?-

-Se supone-

En ese momento lance a Lyra a la cama, la tenía agarrada por la cintura, ella no iba a escapar. Agarre mi hacha y le apunte a la cabeza.

-Aquí se acaba todo cariño-Dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Big Mac, no por favor, no me mates-Me imploro con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tranquila, todo pronto estará bien-Dije haciendo un swing con el hacha-

Cuando realiza mi acción ella soltó un grito de pavor. Eso me hizo despertar, pude verla con mis verdaderos ojos, Lyra, mi amada, estaba a punto de hacer lo que mi padre había hecho hace 15 años. ¿Qué carajos hago?

-Lyra, por…por favor discúlpame-Dije mientras lanzaba el hacha fuera de la cama.

-Big, ¿por qué actúas así?-Me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Perdóname, me deje llevar, maté al señor Norman, vengué a mi padre, quiero pedirte perdón por tratar de asesinarte-Dije llorando en su pecho.

-Hiciste… ¿Qué?-Me dijo muy roja la mujer.

-Es verdad. Yo maté a ese hombre, y quiero pedirte disculpas. Nunca debi hacerte ese daño moral y psicológico-

-Big, abrázame-Dijo mientras me abrazaba la camisa llena de sangre.

-Te… amo Lyra, estoy loco pero quiero que lo sepas. Te amo-Dije llorando demasiado en el pecho de mi amada.

-Lo sé, yo también te amo, por favor, vámonos de aquí esto no me gusta-

**Bueno quiero dejarlo por aquí el capítulo más largo que he escrito. Por favor dejad reviews, este fue el mejor capítulo que he escrito muy por encima de los otros fanfics, bueno les mando un saludo especial a mis amigos: NEKDERP. También a Vaasxzs123 al BronyMetalero, SillyMax y a las chicas que siempre comentan en las reviews: un saludo a Anarely y a Analy. Bueno nada más y**

**Ale hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	15. Recuerdos

**Hey muy buenas a todos aquí SrRubik escribiendo para retomar el fanfic. Quiero agregar unas palabras antes de comenzar, primero quiero felicitar al BronyMetalero por adivinar a las películas a las cuales les hice referencia. Era tanto de "El resplandor" como "Psicosis" muchas gracias a todos mis lectores, por seguir esta pequeña obra que se ha abierto paso en FanFiction todos estos últimos meses. Gracias. **

Todo era confuso, había logrado hacer lo que nunca en mi vida había pensado, enfrentar a mis demonios internos. Supe desde ese momento que ya no volvería a ser el mismo de antes. Pero mientras más tiempo pasaba en esa casa ahora sin dueño me sentía mejor. Las cosas que pensaba ya habían desaparecido. Mis dolores constantes de cabeza habían cesado, no era más que una simple molestia, esa molestia era lidiar con que había matado a un hombre, le había arrebatado la vida a un ser vivo. No es por ponerme a filosofar pero, qué razón tiene la vida cuando te la pasas matando a los que la viven. Oh, mi dios. Pero no importa ahora estoy junto a Lyra, ella me mantendrá cuerdo por los años que lleguemos a pasar juntos, sólo no quiero que la policía me meta preso, me meterían 30 años si no cadena perpetua.

-¿Cariño, entonces que tienes planeado?-Me pregunto Lyra mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

-Tenemos que quemar esta vaina. Hasta sus cimientos, deberíamos hacerlo y huir, es lo mejor, para que nadie vuelva a sufrir lo que un día nosotros sufrimos, o lo que sufrió mi padre o las otras personas, no me perdonaría saber que otra pareja fue víctima de este maldito hotel-Dije cansado.

Lyra asintió mientras abríamos la bolsa que me había dejado el barman de aquel restaurant. Había suficiente combustible para quemarlo, y un pequeño yesquero que con sólo eso podré quemar toda esta mierda de hoteles.

-Cariño, mira, yo creo que si vamos a quemar este hotel deberíamos robar el dinero de la registradora y alquilar un carro, irnos a un hotel del otro la ciudad e ir a la convención mañana. Eso será lo mejor-Me dijo Lyra que a simple vista se veía bastante cansada de todo lo que había pasado.

-En serio, piensas que además de que he matado a un hombre, piensas que robarle va a ser una genial idea-Dije bastante molesto.

-Lo, lo ciento, no quería decirte nada. Mejor solo quema esta mierda y vámonos de aquí-Dijo mientras agarraba el bidón de gasolina.

-Oye, pensándolo bien, creo que tienes razón. Necesitamos una cantidad de dinero insano para poder seguir con nuestros planes-Dije algo apenado.

-Esa es la actitud mi querido y loco cabrón, solo necesitamos ir a buscar la plata-

Todo se había vuelto más ligero desde que acordamos que hacer, Lyra ya no se veía tan asustada. Ya no sentía casi esa presencia pestilente que cada vez me molestaba más, me senté frente a la caja esperando que Lyra terminara de agarrar el dinero para poder irnos, eso sin duda fue la mejor idea que hemos tenido ambos.

-Cariño, acá hay más o menos unos 3000 bits, podremos alquilar un carro e irnos de esta mierda. Vámonos rápido de acá-Dijo mientras empezaba a rociar todo con combustible.

-Oye, revisa si hay alguna caja fuerte que creo que encontré una llave en el cadáver del viejo Norman-

-Vale, si la hay, pásame la llave cariño-Dijo muy coqueta.

Cuando vi la expresión de la cara de Lyra al abrir la caja fuerte, fue más que maravillosa.

-¿Qué encontraste?-Pregunte nervioso

-Acá hay una nota, una bolsa de dinero. Y unas llaves-Dijo Lyra mientras abría la nota.

-Bueno te la leeré, aunque esta algo vieja. Oh pero que cosa es de hace 15 años, parece que la estaba guardando para algo, no sé para qué-

_Hoy, mi vida dio un vuelco innecesario, pensé que tendría todo relajado en esta casa pero no. Todo se ha ido agravando mientras yo el menos afortunado sufre las consecuencias de estar atado a un contrato que nunca podré pagar. Oh mi dios donde estabas cuando te pedí ayuda, porque nunca me respondiste esas plegarias que te recé, tuve que acudir a otros métodos para no morir en un maldito hospital. Esta mañana…Observé como un hombre, un hombre de mediana edad mataba a su esposa y luego de eso se suicidaba, porque tuve que haber aceptado ese pacto. No tuve que haberlo hecho. Pero qué más da, ya las cosas no se pueden deshacer, solo queda esperar que alguien con bolas venga a quitarme la pesadilla de tener una maldición de esta magnitud apegada a tu alma. ¿Seré muy imbécil para haber dejado que la matase?, no sé pero mis sentimientos ya han marchitado en un holocausto de malditas sensaciones, no creo haber vuelto de una enfermedad terminal para sufrir de nuevo. Putos todos –Norman Bathes-_

Lyra solamente al terminar de leer la nota rompió en llanto, era algo que inclusive a mí me pego, era una nota de que su vida ya había llegado a un punto de quiebre. Me parece muy poco ético lo que hizo pero bueno quien soy yo para juzgar a alguien que no conocí.

-Lyra, espero que eso no te haya afectado mucho, como a mí-Dije con los ojos llorosos.

-Sí, si me afecto, pero no importa, *Snif* mira acá hay algo más-Dijo sin muchas ganas.

Lyra en eso saca una fotografía que se veía bastante antigua.

-¿Eh?, me la pasas por favor-Dije algo apenado.

-Toma-Dijo entregándome la foto.

Cuando la vi, solo pude romper a llorar, era una foto de mi padre, de mi madre de Apple Jack y yo junto a la abuela Smith, sentados en bajo el viejo McApple, el manzano más viejo de la propiedad, al voltear la foto ese llanto se transformó en una sonrisa, no una sonrisa de loco sino una sonrisa de nostalgia. Decía:

"_Apple Jack, Macintosh. Quiero que seáis fuertes por su madre y por mí, lo que hagáis no los va a marcar por el resto de su vida solo vosotros podéis hacerlo. Cuidad de su hermanita, los quiero con toda mi alma –AppleFarmer-_

**Bueno lo voy a ir dejando por aquí ya quería terminar su arco argumental, y vaya conclusión ¿eh?, bueno dejad sus reviews y una cosilla este fanfic está en su recta final, le queda como mucho 3 capítulos más, nada mas y**

**Ale hasta el siguiente capítulo**


	16. Infiltrados en la casa

**Hey que tal, aquí SrRubik escribiendo. Quiero seguir con el fanfic que tengo un chingo de días que no updateo, así que preparen sus snacks que ya empieza la masacre…**

-Era una hermosa mañana, me había despertado junto a Sombra, el cabrón ese si ronca, coño. Bueno como decía, me desperté por los rayos que se infiltraban por la ventana del apartamento que nos prestó Gabe para que pasemos las noches mientras preparamos el evento. Dos días para decir que HL3 va a salir. Estoy emocionada a mas no poder, pero ¿Cómo hare? ¿La gente me apoyara? Puta vida, necesito café. Mientras como buenamente podía levantarme de los brazos pesados de mi amado y querido Sombra pude notar que la puerta estaba abierta.-Que raro, está abierta la puerta-. En ese momento no me pude sentir más insegura, un ruido seco, de probablemente un plato, un plato se cayó en la cocina, creo que fue en la puta cocina. Mis pensamientos empezaron a moverse, pude dilucidar que posiblemente fue una rata que tiro el plato. Eso me tranquilizó. Hasta que escuche la primera parte de Battery, esa canción de Metallica que tanto me gusta, ¡Coño! Pero no creo que sea tan bonito tener una canción que va de destrucción mientras se rompen malditos platos, coño de la madre.-Primero el mamaguevo plato y ahora esto. No mames, tengo que despertar a Sombra.

-¡Sombra!, negro. ¡Despierta carajo! Te necesito, hay un raro ambiente en el departamento-Dije dándole cachetadas suaves.

-Sí, cuantas veces-Me dijo mientras se volteaba y hacia caso omiso al asunto.

-¡SOMBRA! Yo la reina de la noche, la sacerdotisa de la oscuridad, TE ORDENO QUE TE PARES EN ESTE INSTANTE-Mi cabello empezó a moverse bastante mientras decía esas palabras.-Ves hasta donde me haces llegar, por la luna, te estoy implorando que vengas para acá, y que revises la cocina que creo que algo se cayó, además que está sonando tu canción favorita del Master of puppets-Dije mientras tiraba a Sombra de la cama.

Sombra cae fuertemente contra el piso de boca

-¡El coño de la madre LUNA!-Dijo enojado.

En ese instante la música paro de repente y empezó a sonar Hit The Lights

-¿Por qué coño me empujaste de la cama?-Dijo caldeado y rojo de la furia que traía.

-Para que te pararas maldita sea, algo está cambiando la música de la radio que está en la cocina y tengo miedo-Dije asustada mientras Sombra me veía con escepticismo en su cara.

-Vale, ahí voy-Dijo mientras se paraba ya del piso, se ponía una camisa del álbum Rust in peace y fue a la cocina con una lámpara de metal que había en la mesita de noche.

-Cuidado con eso, no te vayas a hacer daño, cariño-

(Cambio de narrador)

_Maldita sea con Luna y sus paranoias, si no me hubiese parado podría haber seguido con ese sueño sabroso con Alyx. Puta vida, no podré "acabar con la amenaza" si sigo con estos pensamientos. _

Mi corazón se aceleraba al igual que mi respiración, pude notar que empezaba a sudar un poco y que mis manos agarraban con fuerza el mango de la lámpara. Pude ver una sombra en la cocina, una sombra de un chico.

-¡Eh!, ¿Quién está ahí? Demande entrando en la cocina para darme de cuenta que Black Mind se había colado al departamento.

-En serio, Black Mind ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunte mientras dejaba la lámpara cerca del chico de la camisa de anthrax.

-Vale, es mi error, llegue ayer cansado de la junta de Valve, tras pelear con dinero, y lanzarnos champaña en la tina de monedas de oro. Tuve que regresar a una casa conocida, y como yo también estoy en el proyecto vine a hacerles una visita sorpresa-Dijo mientras prendía un cigarro.

-Joder, me asuste, por unos momentos, pero ¿Por qué pones música a las putas 6 am?, cabrón tengo sueño-Dije algo caldeado.

-Y tienes un morado en la frente, je , bueno mira, estaba a punto de cocinaros unos ricos huevos metaleros. Pero el plato se me resbalo de las manos, maldito plato-Dijo viendo al piso, cabizbajo.

-Vale tranquilo, por lo menos no eras un violador del bosque antiguo que nos iba a pegar con una llave inglesa y que nos va a llevar a una cabaña apartada muy lejos en el lago del terror, donde nos hará cosas no católicas hasta que muramos y después tendrá que deshacerse de la evidencia enterrando los cuerpos bajo la cabaña y huyendo rápidamente de ahí o tal vez hacernos unos zapatos de cemento y arrojarnos al lago, donde tiene a sus víctimas pasadas, pero eso solamente alentara a su sed de sangre y odio, rabia, inspirada por unos padre que nunca le quisieron y le maltrataban a tal punto que se avergonzaba de haber nacido y que el pobre tenía una vida trágica en el colegio, nadie le hablaba y todo el mundo le odia, puta vida, eso sí es triste, pobre Black Mind, tal vez después de eso vaya a un bar y se encuentre con una mujer ebria que por su mal juicio no note la sangre en la camisa del asesino a sangre fría y vaya con él a una "noche de pasión y locura" pero después en la mañana, no le verá al despertar, ni a él ni a sus riñones-

Black Mind solo miraba la jodida imaginación de Sombra, mientras relataba la vida de un asesino, un hombre que no aceptaba un no por respuesta, alguien de sangre fría. Su boca estaba abierta mirando atónito al hombre de la camisa de Megadeth, eso era imposible, nadie tenía la mente mucho peor que él mismo, pero parece que no, había alguien más jodido que Black Mind, o eso pensaba.

-Vale, ya oí mucha mierda de ti-Dijo Luna entrando a la cocina.

-Gracias Luna-Dejo caer BM mientras tragaba un buche de saliva.

-Entonces vamos a prepararnos para ir al salón donde haremos la conferencia-Comentó BM mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

-Ok, ¿qué tienes en mente para la decoración del lugar?-Dijo Sombra.

-Podemos hacerlo estilo hangar, también como una fábrica o como un laboratorio, para esos tres tenemos presupuesto y además nos dieron luz verde-

-Ok, tengo una idea, Valve. Siempre hay guiños en sus juegos por cosas de válvulas, ¿qué tal si lo hacemos con tema de fábrica?-Dijo Sombra entusiasmado.

-Meh, se lo verían venir los fans, y ya lo hicieron en la de hace unas semana-Dije cortándole de raíz el plan a Sombra.

-Bueno, y si lo hacemos como un laboratorio, a lo portal-Dijo Black casi saltando de emoción.-Además quedara chulo porque ya está lista la historia del juego, solo hace falta hacer el juego en su totalidad-Comento con cara de éxito.

-No, quedaría muy sucio por la gente, acuérdate que en porta todo es blanco, y no molaría que todo quedase con huellas de zapatos y cosas así-Dijo algo triste en su tono Sombra.

-Y nos queda el tema del hangar, puede molar, podríamos traer a Megadeth a que toque todo el rust in peace, para el evento. Además al ser un hangar podremos ponerle también temática de guerra. Que simbolice la guerra de las empresas indies con las grandes empresas-Dijo felizmente Luna.

-Me parece correcto, no veo ningún fallo-Asintió Black Mind.

-Yo sí. ¿Cómo conseguiremos a Megadeth?

-Fácil, tocaron para mí en mis 15 años, el mejor concierto de mi vida-Añoró Luna.-Tengo su número desde entonces-.

-Ok, hagamos eso-Dijo Black Mind.-Deja que le avise a Gabe.

**Bueno, lo siento por la inactividad de la cuenta, no he estado en las mejores temporadas de mi vida, tal vez esta semana terminemos este cap, puede que el próximo capítulo se concluyan todas las historias paralelas y que haga un epilogo al final, quien sabe. Pueden pasar muchas cosas, tengo una cabeza muy loca. Un saludo a Black Mind que incluyó a mi OC en su fanfic "Siguiendo a la luna helada" o algo así, ups mala mi bro, bueno nada más que decir. Buenas noches a todos.**


End file.
